


Protected by My Secret Viking

by RumbelleForTheWin



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Magic, Romance, Viking AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:12:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5926330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbelleForTheWin/pseuds/RumbelleForTheWin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady Belle, who is well-known for her beauty and brains, as well as her excellent skills at sword fighting, longs for adventure. Her father agrees to let her travel to see her cousin in the neighboring land of Astyn. She is to be escorted by a mystery Viking warrior named Rumpelstiltskin. She knows her protector is hiding a secret, but what could it be?  Rumpelstiltskin is the highest ranking warrior in the clan of Dunheld. In his travels he meets Lord Maurice and the lord asks him watch over the Lady Belle. (Full Summary Inside)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

** **

**Prompt: Lady Belle, who is well-known for her beauty and brains, as well as her excellent skills at sword fighting, longs for adventure. Her father agrees to let her travel to see her cousin in the neighboring land of Astyn. She is to be escorted by a mystery Viking warrior named Rumpelstiltskin. She knows her protector is hiding a secret, but what could it be? Rumpelstiltskin is the highest ranking warrior in the clan of Dunheld. In his travels he meets Lord Maurice and the lord asks him watch over the Lady Belle.**

**He encounters the Lady Belle, who he at first perceives as a kindhearted bookworm, but she is actually a skilled sorceress. Sorcery is punishable by death in their world so she must trust Rumple to keep her secret. Lady Belle and Rumpelstiltskin fall in love on the way to the neighboring kingdom! On the way there they come across bandits, thieves and murderers and are always fighting for their lives. When they get to the kingdom they secretly wed. Each night they meet in a secluded spot that no one else knows about, but unbeknownst to the couple, Rumpelstiltskin's secret had followed them.**

**Zoso, the Dark One, the most feared and sinister magical being in the land, needs the warrior's aid in his bid to attain absolute power. Only the sacred gem Rumpelstiltskin wears about his neck and the dormant power which lies within the Viking himself can help the demon fulfill his destiny. It will be up to his precious Belle to save him from certain destruction …**

* * *

 

**Protected by My Secret Viking**

_by: the Rumbelle for the Win facebook group_

Belle sat in the library, curled up on the settee, engrossed in another book. She licked her finger, turning the page. She was so immersed in her novel that she didn't hear the sound of footsteps coming closer.

"Belle," a voice resounded close behind. She almost dropped her book, startled by the intrusion.

"Father." She smiled placing her book on the settee. She blinked when she realized he wasn't alone. Beside him stood a Viking with wispy brown hair adorned in armor. She felt her heart begin to thrum in her chest as she assessed the handsome warrior standing before her.

"Belle this is Rumplestiltskin. He will be escorting you to Astyn to visit your cousin." Maurice expounded, gesticulating excitedly towards the viking.

Rumplestiltskin bowed down on one knee on the plush rug at her feet. "Your highness, it's an honor to make your acquaintance," he said cordially, taking her hand and gently brushing his lips to her pale knuckles.

Belle felt her cheeks color from his gentlemanly gesture. She groaned inwardly from the loss of contact when he pulled away, wishing his lips could stay fastened to her hand a bit longer.

"You may call me Lady Belle," she respired, smiling at him politely. He averted his gaze shyly before Maurice cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Alright, my girl; I'll fetch your maids to get your things ready for the journey. Get some rest. You depart for Astyn at first light," he said, leading Rumplestiltskin out of the library. He glanced back at her briefly before leaving the library. She placed her hand over her breast, attempting to steady her beating heart.

"This is going to be an interesting journey," she muttered, once again taking her book in hand. Her mind whirling with thoughts of her mysterious escort, he walked out of the library to ready herself for bed.

Lady Belle's beauty was well-known across the land, but Rumpelstiltskin did not expect her to be that beautiful. The light from the surrounding lamps gave her a glow like she was sent from the higher levels of heaven.

"Is there anything more I should know, my Lord, before the journey tomorrow?" Rumpel questioned the King.

Even though Rumpel got an overview of where and how many would travel with them when the King asked him to escort his daughter, Rumpel wanted to be assured of the specifics down to the last detail.

"Belle loves her books, but she longs for adventure, so please keep a close eye on her when you stop to rest. She does love to explore. She has hardly ventured past the castle walls, but I believe visiting her cousin will be good for her. I have your word that Belle will be safe? She is all I have left, viking. Please above all, keep her safe!" Lord Maurice pleaded to the viking warrior as any father would.

"I promise, my Lord, your daughter will arrive safely in Astyn and back to you," Rumpel bowed to the Lord.

"Thank you. I bid you goodnight, viking." Lord Maurice walked away from Rumpelstiltskin leaving him to acquaint himself with his guest chambers.

Rumpelstiltskin walked into his chambers and closed the door. With heavy feet he turned to the full length mirror and looked at himself. He was not a handsome man he believed, but from years of battle, he was decently built in muscle, but not overly tall in height. He probably was only a few inches taller than Lady Belle. His hair fell in soft layers down to his shoulders, with slight gray strands close to his ears and temples. He had a slightly hooked nose, but deep ocher eyes. Rumpelstiltskin could not help but remember how soft Lady Belle's hand was when he'd held it and brushed his lips to it. It had been as soft as down in his rough callused one. Rumpel shook his head. He would have to be on full alert come morning and he needed to sleep.

Tiredly, Rumpel made his way to the bed, shedding his clothes and boots until only his leather breeches remained. Rumpel fell wearily onto the bed and drifted off immediately, dreaming of a beautiful lady with blue eyes and auburn curls.

~*V*~

Belle bustled about her chamber, anxious to have the last of her trunks brought out to the lavish traveling coach. "I don't want to keep Rumpelstiltskin waiting, Adele. Do hurry! There is nothing more aggravating to a man than having to wait in idleness."

The maid grumbled under her breath and instructed the footman to take out the last of her ladyship's luggage, breathing a sigh of relief when the noblewoman wrapped a shawl over her robin's egg blue traveling costume and followed behind him. Lord Maurice was waiting anxiously next to the stoic viking in the courtyard, wringing his hands and mumbling beneath his breath. "Papa, I'm so sorry for the delay. I had a bit of trouble sleeping last night and overslept this morning." She turned to her escort and regarded him with no small measure of appreciation as she took in the tight leather encasing his nicely shaped thighs, a rich crimson tunic trimmed in gold stitching and a wide belt accentuating his trim waist. Her belly quivered with excitement as she raised her eyes to meet his. He returned her bold stare until she finally focused her attention back on her father.

"Fine, fine, my darling girl," he said, waving off her explanation as he opened the door of the coach and offered his hand.

"No, papa, I won't be confining myself to the coach this early in the day," she said, her tone patronizing. A groom led her mare forward, already saddled and stamping her feet, eager to depart.

"You're riding?!" the nobleman exclaimed, glancing surreptitiously at the viking to see if he would disapprove.

Belle snorted, quite an unladylike gesture, but she wasn't concerned with propriety in light of her excitement. Her groom handed her up into the saddle and places the reins in her gloved fist before stepping back. She blew a kiss to her father. "How else am I to get to know my companion if I'm locked inside a stuffy old coach, papa? Behave yourself. I'll see you in a month or so."

Rumpel wasn't sure what to make of Lady Belle riding for most of the journey as he climbed onto the saddle of his chestnut brown stallion and took hold of the reins. She looked beautiful in her riding outfit as he looked down at his and sighed.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked, drawing his gaze to her. He found himself getting lost in her cerulean eyes and the sun shimmering off of her auburn hair.

"No, Lady Belle," he said, lowering his head. She found his shyness cute as she smiled and he glanced at her from under some of the hair which had fallen into his face. It was endearing that a hardened warrior reputed for his bravery and skill could be rendered speechless before her.

"Then shall we get going?" she asked. Nodding, he flicked the reins and the chestnut started moving down the road. Belle waved farewell to her father then clicked the reins and her horse following behind the chestnut. The traveling coach meandered along in their wake and Belle admitted she appreciated the view before her. Rumpel's bottom slightly bounced in the saddle and his hair was blew back in the light breeze.

Belle urged her mare forward, drawing even with her viking escort and casting him a friendly smile. She hadn't been able to glean any information from the maids and her father had been less than forthcoming about the man he'd hired to protect her. She glanced back over her shoulder at the six outriders flanking the coach and the small wagon containing her luggage and the one maid she'd chosen to accompany her. She didn't see the need for the viking, but Maurice had been adamant that she have him as part of her escort.

Trouble had a way of finding the young noblewoman and he insisted that should some peril confront her on this journey, she should have someone to see to her safety. She somehow doubted he would have been happy with his choice if he knew how attractive she found the warrior.

"So, Rumpelstiltskin, do you hire out your services very often?" she asked, attempting to engage him in conversation.

"I do, milady," he said quietly, bereft of a reason to hold his silence.

"As an escort, or more of a mercenary?"

His gaze swung to her, his eyes narrowing as he tried to see past her easy pursuit of information. "I have to make a living. Why not do something I enjoy? I like the travel, the adventure, meeting new people," he said, one corner of his mouth lifting in a smirk that belied his statement.

It was easy to see right through him. "Hm … and perhaps I know and ogre who teaches basket weaving," she snarked, arching a dubious brow. "Would you like to try again?"

He shook his head, returning his gaze to the path before them. "What makes you think I want to share my story with you, eh?"

She answered his question with one of her own. "Why can't we get to know one another? I'm curious about the man who has been charged with my protection. All papa would tell me about you was that you are from the lands far to the north, a lord in your own right from the clan of Dunheld and a proud warrior hired to see to my safety." Her voice softened considerably as she reached out to lay a hand to his bare forearm between his sleeve and leather wrist guards. "I would like to know _you_ , not your reputation and achievements."

He stared at her hand a moment, until she released him. He could feel the heat emanating from her palm through her thin leather gloves and it send a tingle of awareness through him that had nothing to do with the crisp breeze filtering through the trees that lined the road on either side. There was something about the petite brunette that called to him and if he weren't careful, it wouldn't take long before he would spill his secrets. And that was something he couldn't allow.

He whistled shrilly through his teeth and one of the guards …one unfamiliar to Belle … rode forward. It was only then she noticed he was dressed similarly to Rumpelstiltskin. "Jeff, watch over our lady. I'm going to scout ahead." With one last look at her, he spurred his horse forward and left her frowning at his departing figure.

Jefferson took Rumpelstiltskin's place at Lady Belle's side. "Nothing to fear, milady. Just taking precautions."

Her countenance darkened as she stared at her newest companion, though her upset was in no way his fault. Her handsome viking with his deep compelling ocher eyes was running away from her, shutting himself off from allowing her to get too close and it irked her considerably. This journey would take more than a week to reach Astyn and her cousin's keep. Belle rarely got a chance to meet new people outside of her father's court and Rumpelstiltskin fascinated her. She couldn't allow him to shut her out when there was such potential for friendship between them.

With a sharp fortifying intake of breath, she flicked the reins and steered her mare in the direction he had ridden, the sudden burst of speed exhilarating. "You know I do not appreciate you running away from me," she retorted as she fell into pace with him. "Makes it seem as though you are afraid of me. Are you afraid of me, Rumpelstiltskin?"

Rumpel turned to her in shock, not having expected her to follow him. "Milady, I need to scout to make sure of no danger."

"We've barely left my father's castle. We should have time to breathe a little. Don't run away from me please. At least tell me of some of your travels. What is it like to have adventures, see new lands … live?" Belle pleaded with him her cerulean eyes filled with awe and excitement.

Rumpelstiltskin found he could stare into those eyes for an eternity and never grow weary of them. He was snapped out of his musings as hooves thundered the loam behind them and he turned to find Jefferson chasing after their lady. He lifted a hand to stay his clansman. "It's fine," he assured him. "Stay behind us," he ordered, slowing his mount to a trot so the coach could catch up to them. He looked away, concentrating on the road before them before he could become mesmerized once again by her penetrating stare. He found it was easy once he began, telling her of some of his more honorable deeds … a village he'd aided which had a severe dragon problem, a sea voyage that had introduced him to a pretty little mermaid caught in a fishing net, a princess he'd rescued from the tower in which she'd been imprisoned. Yet he never let her see who he truly was, never volunteering anything personal about himself. He'd thought his tale would satisfy her curiosity, but it only made the little noblewoman want to know more about him.

Silence fell between them when he'd finished with the last of his story and they rode onward. Jefferson stayed a safe distance behind them, wondering just what had gotten into his clansman, but dared not ask.

The sky was growing dark by the time they had made camp and the fire circle shimmered with a golden light. Belle had watched the men set up camp as she and her handmaiden sat on a fallen log, but Belle couldn't keep her eyes off of Rumpelstiltskin.

"What a strange name," her hand maiden said idly, watching the men move around the came from beneath her lashes. Belle glared hotly at the girl, her eyes burning with anger.

"I see no strangeness in his name," she said and her handmaiden trembled with fear.

"I meant no harm, milady."

"Then hold your tongue," Belle said, getting up. Rumpelstiltskin watched her coming closer as he lowered the wood near the fire and she softly smiled at him.

"Did you need something, Lady Belle?" he asked.

"I was wondering if you'd like to take a stroll with me?" Belle inquired with piercing blue eyes. Rumpelstiltskin felt his breath hitch in his throat as he gazed into them. They were like two pools of purest blue. He was certain he could drown in them.

"Rumpelstiltskin?" Belle called his name, breaking the enchantment.

"I'm sorry, milady … What were you saying about a stroll?" he asked, peering up into her face illuminated by the firelight.

"I would like for you to take a stroll with me. The night is clear, and the moon is bright!" she exclaimed in her alluring accent. There was no way he could say no to her with the look she was giving him.

"If that is what you wish, milady, but let's not wander too far," he responded, rising to walk beside her. She smiled brilliantly at him, taking his roughened battle-worn hand in her softer one, pulling him forward. He was startled by the childlike gesture. He wasn't used to handholding, but Lady Belle's hands were velvety and supple. They weren't worn from work or battle.

The princess led him into the woods, stopping under a grove of trees. He groaned inwardly when she let go of his hand. "Look at this enchanting flower, Rumpel! It's called the glass rose and it only blooms in this land. Doesn't the moonlight make it look ethereal?" she sighed dreamily, brushing her fingertips over the opaque petals.

"Yes, Lady Belle it's quite lovely," he admitted, a small smile tugging at his lips. Rumpelstiltskin placed a hand over his ear, attuning his senses to the atmosphere as he heard an ear piercing scream.

"Is something wrong?" Belle inquired, etching closer to her protector. Rumpelstiltskin placed a finger to his lips, listening intently. Belle listened, she too startled when she heard footsteps.

"I believe someone has attacked our camp. I need you to hide." Rumpelstiltskin commanded, brandishing his sword. She barely had time to speak when he pushed her into a nearby hollow.

"Trespassers! What do you think you're doing on our lands!?" a brute voice spoke through the foliage. Belle tried to get a better look as three bandits surrounded the Viking.

"I'm just passing through, I can assure you. Now If I were you, I would continue onward and let me be," he cautioned, eyeing the three thieves warily.

"Not a chance, Viking! Attack!" one of them commanded. Belle gasped as Rumpelstiltskin swung his sword left and right. He seemed to have the upper hand until one of them jumped on his back.

"Rumpel!" she cried making her presence known. The three bandits stopped to stare at her.

"Aye…I thought you said you were traveling alone, Viking … You didn't say you had a beautiful woman with ye," one pointed out, gazing lewdly at her.

"Let him go!" Belle commanded, clenching her jaw.

"The only way we'll let him go is if you provide us with your services for the night," one of the bandits remarked, gaining hoots of excitement from his compatriots.

"Fine…Just let him go!" she commanded with ferocity in her tone.

"Good girl! Tie him up Landon," the chief bandit commanded. The two remaining bandits pushed Rumpelstiltskin against the tree, securing him tightly, the bark digging into his flesh.

"Lady Belle, don't do this!" he pleaded, struggling with his bonds. Belle swallowed back the fear in her throat, ignoring his plea when the lead bandit approached her.

"You've got a beautiful body, milady. I cannot wait to press it against my own," he growled lowly, approaching the beauty. Belle smiled, etching closer to the bandit, pressing herself against him. He groaned when she pushed him against a tree, molding every curve of her body against his.

"It's a shame you'll never get to see it," she hissed against the shell of his ear. He screamed murderously when her pupils began to glow a blinding white. She waved her hand, causing his body to crumble into dust.

"Would any of you like a turn!?" she spoke ominously to the others. They ran away as quickly as possible once they seen their leader's fate.

Rumpelstiltskin stared at her with dilated eyes when she flicked her wrist to free him from his bonds, "Lady Belle, I -" he stammered, staring at her flabbergasted.

"Haven't you ever seen anyone do magic before?" she inquired giving him a dangerous glance.

"I have -" he murmured cautiously.

She placed a finger to his lips. "Not a word Rumpelstiltskin … This will be our little secret. My father doesn't even know about my powers. I don't like using them, but I couldn't watch you die," she respired, her gaze softening.

"You have my word milady…Let's go back to the camp and assess the damage," he replied unevenly, placing his sword back in its sheath.

"Yes, let's go." She smiled carrying on as if nothing had happened. He followed close behind the princess, a thousand thoughts swimming in his head. She had dispelled her secret to him in order to save his life, and he owed her so much. She had magic … Would she understand someone like him? He expelled the thought from his mind as they approached the camp.

The camp was in shambles; tents had been slashed, the coach was gone and a few of the outriders were injured.

"There you are! I was afraid the bandits had taken you, m'lady." Jefferson said as he made his way over to them, picking his way around the debris that littered the clearing. "And where in hell were you, oh fearless leader?"

Rumpelstiltskin's lips curled up in a sneer, but saw that his old friend was simply trying to hide his fear for his friend behind the cutting remark. "Protecting Lady Belle, now what damage have we sustained?"

"Pretty bad, I recommend we head back to thy ladies kingdom so the injured can properly heal."

Belle shook her head adamantly, "But if we go back, by the time we're ready once more to depart, it will be storm season and we will never make it to Astyn." Belle didn't like that she had sounded like a child but for so long she had wanted an adventure, and she did not want to turn back after only one day.

Before the viking could answer, one last bandit erupted from the forest and barreled into the clearing, wanting to claim at least one prize from their failed attack to take home with him. It was his misfortune he chose their lady as his reward. She stiffened in the man's arms as she felt his beefy arm encircle his waist, every instinct she possessed crying out to her to use her magic to dispatch him, but she didn't want to expose her secret to the others. It had been a great risk to her to share the knowledge with Rumpelstiltskin, and she was thankful he hadn't turned on her with scorn, but rather embraced it and vowed to keep it safe.

The warrior drew his sword, brandishing it before him as the fiend pressed a short dagger to her throat, his steps lithe and fluid as he advanced upon them. He squashed the fear churning in his gut that something horrid would happen to his lady, concentrating all his attention on the threat. His eyes met hers for a fleeting moment, trying to convey a wealth of emotion with one look. He wasn't expecting her wicked smile, nor the lightning quickness of her movements as she retrieved the ornamental dagger from her belt and twisted her wrist, sinking it into the bandit's upper thigh.

"Milady!" a female voice cried shrilly. Belle released the dagger, leaving it embedded in the bandit's leg, her hand immediately lifting towards the sound of her handmaiden's voice. "Catch!"

An elbow to the man's face and the arm that held her fast, loosened, enabling her to whirl to face the thief, her blade striking his with a thunderous clang. The man winced as the reverberating twang traveled up his arm, but Belle held hers firmly and securely in her small hand.

Rumpelstiltskin used the distraction to grab her wrist, pulling her away as he sank his blade into the man's chest. He tucked her safely against his side and she melted into his embrace, savoring the warmth and security it afforded … along with something else she couldn't describe, something that made her stomach writhe as if live eels dwelled within. It made her skin flush and her breath hitch and she couldn't help but wonder why this warrior made her feel so alive.

Jefferson hurried over to them, Belle's hand maiden, Tink, closely following to see to her mistress. She missed his warmth immediately, but didn't have time to regret it due to their current situation. She shook off the lingering effects of her trauma, trying to still the shaking in her hands as she handed Tink her sword and turned to address Jefferson. "I don't think we need to return to Avonlea. There is a small village a few miles ahead … much closer than if we'd turn back. We can load the wounded into the wagon with the luggage. We will go there immediately to treat the wounded and refresh our supplies. Have you sent anyone out to search for the coach?"

"Yes, milady," he answered, already sending men out to do her bidding.

She moved off, shouting instructions as she went, leaving the men to stare dumbfounded at the little noblewoman. Everywhere they looked, men and women alike jumped to her command. Belle stomped passed the men, angry that the bandits had attacked their camp and laid waste to their needed supplies. She assisted her maid and helped her set their tent to rights before folding it neatly and packing it away with the others.

"She is not just any ordinary lady, sir," Jefferson commented.

"You have no idea," Rumpelstiltskin replied to his friend, before he too joined those working to enable their departure.


	2. Chapter 2

_ _

_by: the Rumbelle for the Win facebook group_

The village had a physician skilled in surgery at his small practice where the injured were taken by Jefferson as Rumpelstiltskin led the rest into the inn. The lower room was filled the travelers, local men, smugglers and some farmers and the smell of beer, sweat and vomit filled the room. Belle made a small cough, wrinkling her nose in distaste as she watched Rumpel talking with the innkeeper, and the man nodded his head. Rumpel walked back to her as he felt her inquisitive blue eyes on him, causing his heart to thump loudly in his ears.

"I was able to get us rooms for the night," Rumpelstiltskin said, pointing toward the stairs. "The women will be in the room on the left. The rest of us have the other rooms."

"Then let us retire," Belle said as she headed for the stairs, Estella following closely behind her. Jefferson looked at his commander as he frowned and Rumpel noticed the look on his face.

"Is there something wrong?" Rumpel asked.

"I'm just worried," Jeff said.

"There is nothing to worry about. I have everything under control," Rumpel said, heading for the stairs. Jeff's troubled gaze followed him. He watched him bid Belle good evening then sighed and folded his arms over his chest.

"Of course you do," Jeff whispered.

Belle laid in bed, unable to sleep though using her magic had left her tired she was still buzzing from the day's events. She stared up at the ceiling, her brow furrowed into a frown. Who were those bandits? Had they been sent by someone? Would they encounter more along the way? There were too many questions and no easy answers, and she knew it would be a long while before her mind settled enough to allow her to rest.. Her viking protector also invaded her thoughts. Though he'd told a vague story of his life, she knew there was more to him than he'd let on. He intrigued her to no end. She sighed and turned over, hoping sleep would soon claim her.

Rumpel shifted restlessly on the small bed. He was too wired to sleep. He had his charge and those injured to look after. He couldn't help but wonder if those men were had been sent for him, if his enemy whom he'd been running from was closing in on him. If so, not only was he in grave danger, but so were those entrusted into his care. He remembered Lady Belle and her show of power. He wondered what other feats the noblewoman was capable of, and how she managed to cloak it so well. Sorcery was punishable by death in this land and very few were brave enough to wield it. His fingers idly caressed the amber pendant resting innocuously against his chest. Giving up on the possibility of sleep for the time being, he sighed and got up to check the others and the perimeter once again, forever uneasy with his enemy's whereabouts unknown.

Belle yanked the door open and padded out into the corridor, her pink satin slippers silent as she moved across the rough-hewn floorboards towards the stairs. She couldn't sleep, not when she felt so ill at ease. She had no doubt in her mind she was safe with her viking protector and his clansman in charge of her security, yet she couldn't shake the feeling that there was something amiss, something he was hiding from her. Perhaps if she imbibed in a small cup of mead below stairs in the pub, she would be able to lull her body into a relaxed state and find some much needed rest. Her left hand loosely clung to the handrail as she descended the stairs, her right hovering at her side where her dagger was strapped to her thigh should she need it. They weren't in the most hospitable region and after what they'd encountered on the road, she was taking no unnecessary chances.

The pub that took up the inn's common rooms, was silent and dark at that hour, for which she was grateful. She tightened the belt of her dressing gown as she made her way across the newly swept floor towards the bar where a lone lantern cast its glow over the room, causing a frightening array of shadows to dance and flicker over the walls. Just a bit closer and she would have at hand what she sought. Her mouth watered with the mere thought of the cool drink and she relaxed her guard as she reached for a clean tankard on the shelf.

Hands reached for her, one clamping firmly over her mouth, another gently about her waist. Magic crackled in her veins like fire as panic rose in her, a silent scream caught in her throat which closed painfully with the onset of her fear. She struggled against her captor, her hand closing on the dagger through her dressing gown.

"Be at ease, milady. I mean you no harm," came the warm dulcet tones of her viking, his hot breath ghosting over the shell of her ear. His hands came to rest lightly on her shoulders as he released her, lingering only a moment to insure she would remain upright. He frowned as she drew in a deep shuddering breath and whirled to face him. "Apologies. I didn't mean to frighten you."

"I-It's no m-matter," she managed to grind out through chattering teeth. "You just startled me, is all."

He smiled gently, crowding into her personal space as he reached around her to retrieve a mug and fill it from the tap. He pressed it into her hands, trying to ignore the becoming shade of rose coloring her cheeks as he took a step back. "You should be resting, milady. It's been an arduous day for all."

Belle took a long swallow of the mead as she regarded him steadily. "The same could be said of you, sir viking. How are you to see to my protection if you do not get an adequate night's sleep?"

"I'll get plenty of rest when I'm dead," he countered in a snarky tone, mirth dancing in his dark ocher eyes. "In the meantime, I need to be vigilant to make sure little nobles do as they're told."

Her brows rose, disappearing near her hairline. She didn't know whether she should be outraged or amused by his bold audacity to talk back to her. Her heart raced as she met his gaze and the wick on the oil lamp flared brighter. It had been some time since her magic had gotten the better of her, she realized, forcing herself to draw in a calming breath. It was then she noticed what he was wearing. Sometime after she'd retired, he must have made use of the bathhouse, his hair still damp around at the ends. He wore soft leather breeches and calf length boots, just as before, but now the only garment covering his torso was a soft wolf's fur jacket, his chest bare beneath it. Her fingers itched to reach out and touch the bare skin revealed to her, to see if it was as toned as it appeared. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips, her mouth dry as the desert sands despite the mead she'd just drunk.

The wick flickered again, this time its dancing light catching on the jeweled pendant hanging from his neck. "The orb of Gullveig," she breathed, reaching out to touch the amber stone reverently. Her gaze rose sharply to his. "Where did you get this?"

He brushed her hand away as his eyes narrowed menacingly on her. "I don't know what you're talking about. It's a pretty bauble that took my fancy, nothing more."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Rumpelstiltskin," she scoffed, reaching for it once again. His hand closed painfully about her wrist as her fingers brushed against the stone. It glowed brightly beneath her touch and the breath hitched in his throat, fear coursing through him. No one knew the origins of the stone.

"What do you know of it?" he growled, yanking her forward towards him until mere inches separated their bodies.

Belle fisted her hand, revealing the aquamarine stone in the ring she wore. "I know I have its sister, they eye of Freyja." She sighed. "Pour yourself a drink, Rumpel. I think we need to sit down and have a wee chat."

~*V*~

He sat next to her at the end of a long table, eyeing her warily as she sipped from her tankard. "Alright, milady, start talking," he snarled, leery of the girl. Magic users were not to be trusted after all.

She smiled brightly up at him, her smile holding no trace of deception or malice. He was certain that would change should he tell her something she didn't wish to hear. "You have magic, don't you? You wouldn't have a piece of the trinity in your possession if you didn't. How did you come by it?"

"You're wrong," he insisted. "It's merely a trinket left to me by my mother when she died."

She brought her hand nearer to the pendant and it responded accordingly, glowing brighter the closer she came. "Mere trinket, eh?" she asked dubiously. "Rumpel … I hope you don't mind if I call you that, because really, your name is a mouthful … have you ever had dreams – visions – of things that then came to pass?"

He closed his eyes, his teeth gnashing together in irritation. "Everyone claims to have dreams that come to pass. It's not that unusual."

Her tinkling laughter rang pleasantly through the room. She tilted her head to the side, her eyes warm as she stared into the dark pools of his eyes. "Shall I tell you the story?" She didn't give him a chance to deny her. "There were three … goddesses, I mean … Freyja, goddess of love, passion and fertility; Gullveig, goddess of prophecy, foresight and healing; and of course Skadi, goddess of winter, darkness and black magic. Are you sure you haven't heard this tale?"

He waved her on, impatient to hear what she had to impart.

"The three were each powerful in their own right. They would have to be, wouldn't they, being goddesses and all," she sniggered. "They wanted to bring peace to the realm. They wanted to end the war between the Aesir and Vanir gods and they would have succeeded if the power wouldn't have been too much. Their power was confined to three gems …" She tapped the pendant he wore, earning a scowl from him and then held up her hand to show him the ring on her third finger. "The orb of Gullveig, the eye of Freyja and the dark stone of Skadi. Skadi wanted it all for herself, however. She wanted to rule alone instead of with her sister goddesses. But no one could possibly wield that much power. It would destroy them. It made the darkness within her nearly consume her. Freyja and Gullveig decided to take the stones and cast them to the winds. Only the most powerful magic wielders would find them and be able to harness their power. You, my dear viking, would not have that pendant in your possession if it weren't your conduit."

He laughed bitterly, giving his head a firm toss. "You're mistaken, dearie. I have no magic. And you won't be able to convince me of that just because I might have an odd dream now and then."

Belle leaned forward, her hand twisting in the soft collar of his jacket. "Perhaps … perhaps you it just hasn't woken within you … yet."

Rumpelstiltskin shot to his feet, etching away from her when he felt her cool hand come in contact with his flesh. She followed and pulled him closer, placing both hands on his shoulders to steady him. "If I weren't mistaken, I'd think you were intimidated by me, Rumpel," she smirked, pinning him against the wall. He could feel his heart, a rapid tattoo against his ribs as she pressed herself against him.

"Milady, this isn't appropriate. I'm here to protect you…Nothing can ever happen between us," he respired heavily, her dainty fingers dancing against his bare chest, sending waves of pleasure coursing through him.

"You're going to find out that I don't follow the rules Rumpelstiltskin … When I want something, I take it, and I've wanted you since the moment we met," she hissed before pressing her lips against his. He didn't respond at first, savoring the softness of her petal pink lips as they moved over his, still surprised that she would want him. Then with a groan, he threaded his fingers through her thick tresses, his lips involuntarily sliding against hers as fire surged through his veins, thick and hot. She had the innocence of a maid tempered with the seductive allure of a siren and she wanted him. Her lips parted beneath his, accompanied with a little moan of pleasure and his tongue met hers. His lower belly clenched, every remaining drop of blood in his head traveling south at his first taste of her.

They pulled apart breathlessly as he forced himself to regain some sense of propriety. He stared into her brilliant blue orbs, placing his hands on her forearms. "This cannot ever happen again, Lady Belle. We must forget it. You're a noblewoman, and I'm a Viking. It would never be allowed," he protested, his thumbs circling against the delicate skin of her wrists.

"You're going to find out you won't be able to evade me so easily, Rumpel. We still have a long journey ahead of us." She winked flirtingly as he released her arms, and she stepped back. He took a shuddering breath as he watched her walk back up the stairs. She swayed her hips tauntingly as she ascended the stairs, sending a foreign desire coursing through his heart. In a week they would be in Astyn. He could keep her at bay that long, he tried to convince himself, but his heart told him otherwise. She would surely be his undoing.

Rumpel could not sleep that night replaying the kiss Lady Belle gave him over and over in his anguished mind. She was a noblewoman, she had powerful magicks, recognized his gem, and now had just put a serious crack in the wall around his heart with her kiss. He didn't even want to contemplate where she'd learned to handle a sword. He knew he was in trouble.

The following morning Rumpelstiltskin and Jefferson checked on their injured men. Especially on those which had needed surgery. The night before the doctors had fixed them right up. No lives were lost during the night but two of the men still needed time to recover and couldn't travel. Jefferson made plans for the men to stay until they were recovered and meet up in Astyn later. The other men were already mobile. They were packed and ready to go after they'd had a good breakfast.

When Rumpel and Jefferson went outside to join the rest of the traveling party, Belle once more refused to get into the coach, which had been recovered sometime late last night. She wanted to travel on her horse to partake of the morning air.

"Maybe this afternoon I will travel in the coach, Tink. Right now just make sure Nova is comfortable in the conveyance and has everything she needs.."

Belle had only brought two maids with her. Nova had been injured when one of the bandits had tried to drag her off into the woods, but luckily nothing too severe … only some deep cuts but she was well enough to travel. Belle's main lady's maid was Tierra, but preferred to be called Tink. Then of course two soldiers from Belle's castle guard were to help assist during the travel. They were both fine enough to travel after the attack.

Rumpel did one last walk through of all the men and supplies. It would be another two days before the next village, so hopefully at least for today and tonight no one would attack. But Rumpel would stay on guard anyway.

Rumpel jumped onto his horse and began to lead the traveling party away from the tiny village. It did not take long for Belle to draw her mare even with Rumpel's stallion.

"So did you get any sleep last night?" Belle teased.

"Of course, milady. After all, you did tell me a very interesting bedtime story." Rumpel quipped back. "But nevermind that, I do have a question that I have been wanting to ask you."

Belle nodded to him, wanting to hear the question.

"Where did you learn to use a sword?"

"Ah! I was wondering if that would come up," Belle giggled. "True it is not very ladylike to know sword fighting but as you already know I am not just any lady. I learned when I was fourteen winters. I personally hired a trainer - without my father's knowledge - to teach me. I refused to be a timid lady of the court or damsel in distress as I'd read about in my books. I wanted to be a hero and be able to defend myself. The only ones that knew about it where my instructor and my lady's maids. On my last lesson, my instructor presented me with my own personal sword, specially weighted and measured for me, and I have had it with me since. I kept up my training throughout the years."

"And do your lady's maids know about your other talent?" Rumpel questioned, eyeing over his shoulder to make sure they were out of earshot.

"I don't believe so. If they do, they never said anything to me about it. But, Tink and Nova both know the basics of sword fighting. That is why Tink knew to throw me my sword when that bandit attacked."

"Maybe tonight we can have our own little duel and see how good you really are?" Rumpel smiled looking ahead at the road stretching before them, then suddenly frowned, realizing what he'd just offered.

Belle smiled with glee. "That sounds delightful and I look forward to it, Rumpel."

~*V*~

Rumpelstiltskin could have kicked himself for offering a duel with Lady Belle. She was a lady for goodness sake! He ran his fingers through his hair agitatedly. This woman was turning him into a bumbling idiot. She was making him say and do things out of character. He had built well-fortified walls over his heart to keep others out. He wasn't supposed to love or care for another, but he was certainly falling for Lady Belle. She was beautiful, smart, heroic … Why was he still thinking about her!? He dug his boots into his horse's side, pushing him onward. Lady Belle stayed close behind him, choosing to go at a slower pace.

The Viking, her protector was a mystery she longed to unravel. She could tell he was comprised of many layers. She longed to unravel them all and find out the essence of his true power. Most magic wielders were born with the gift. Magic wasn't something you could easily learn because it was inherited by birth. Those who tried to master it without the innate ability were overcome by its power and usually died.

The aquamarine stone that rested on her right hand was one she'd inherited from her mother. The talisman had been in her family for more generations than she could count. Belle was certain that her ancestors found it to be nothing more than a priceless stone. It had been in her family's possession for nearly a thousand years, and no one had activated its powers or they hadn't known how. Magic may have been inherited by birth but sometimes a person could go their whole lives not realizing they had the ability. Belle had discovered her power when she was just a small child and had learned to control it by reading ancient texts from the vast castle library. The fact that Rumpelstiltskin had the sister gem was imperative. She was certain he had magic and wasn't telling her. That was all about to change.

Belle was pulled from her disarray of thoughts when her horse reared back in fright. She grasped the reins, gasping for breath when she felt her body hit the ground, the wind knocking itself out of her. She didn't have time to gather her resolve when she heard anguished cries behind her. In a moment, a group of thieves had surrounded their comrade. She felt a blade press against her throat, and she let out a strangled breath as she met the verdant irises of her captor.

"Don't move or I'll cut your throat," he threatened, but the attack was short lived. She found herself unable to speak when his body fell lifelessly beside her as Rumpelstiltskin removed his blade from the thief's back.

"Belle!" she heard the appeasing voice of her Viking calling out to her. He hoisted her into his arms, cradling her against his chest as if she were a priceless treasure. She realized he'd forgotten to use her title, but she didn't care. To hear him call her by her given name was like balm to her soul.

"Rumpel I'm okay," she rasped, reaching up to cup his cheek with her hand.

"No you're not! You just fell off your horse and-" She placed her finger to his lips, silencing him before he could say more.

"I'm fine…I just need a place to heal myself." She sputtered.

"Is the lady all right?" inquired a frazzled Jefferson who ran up beside them, worry etched on his handsome features.

"I'm going to check her wounds. What of the others?" he questioned his friend.

"They're fine … Apparently these ladies don't need protecting at all. They fought those bandits who attacked us to the death." Jefferson chuckled.

"That's great news. Make sure the rest are looked after. I'll be right back." He imparted, making his way towards the woods. He could hear a brook bubbling in the distance, opting to stop. He placed the princess on the soft grass gingerly.

Belle closed her eyes, placing her hands over her chest. An ethereal blue light erupted from her hands, smoothing out all her cuts and bruises.

"My right leg is broken, so it's going to take a bit more time to heal. My magic comes at a price and if I overextend myself, I lose energy. I request that we stay here and rest awhile. I will heal my leg when I'm feeling more up to par," she supplied, chestnut waves splaying behind her.

"Of course milady," he complied, reaching for his water skin. He pressed it to her lips, urging her to drink. She drank the water greedily, parched from the journey.

"Please call me Belle. We're well past formalities now, aren't we?" she queried, dusting a finger down his jawline.

"Lady Belle-" he respired, placing his hand gently to her side.

"You know my secret. Why not tell me yours?" she inquired softly, gazing into his ocher eyes with her beseeching stare.

"It's complicated, milady," he sighed deeply.

"Belle," she firmly corrected, reaching up to graze his cheek with the back of her hand again. "I want to know…Tell me everything. You can trust me," she assured him.

"Maybe later when you aren't in so much pain," he requested, and she yawned.

"You're right … My mind is feeling a bit foggy, and I don't want to miss anything," she mumbled before falling into a deep slumber. Rumpelstiltskin admired her radiant beauty. If he wasn't careful, he would surely fall in love with her. He had to remember his station here. They could never be together, but why did his heart ache so much when he came to this realization? He sucked in a deep breath, realizing that he was already in love with the lady and there was no turning back. He knew his fate had already been sealed the moment he'd laid eyes upon her.

Belle only slept for an hour before everyone was up and ready to depart once more. Rumpel ordered her to travel in the coach to regain some of her strength. Belle was too foggy to argue with him. She did need to rest more after healing her leg.

The group made camp right before sunset. They set themselves up for the night in a secured area. Rumpel's men formed a perimeter around the clearing, not wanting a repeat of the night before. Once Belle and her maids ate their fill of dinner, they went from soldier to soldier giving them their nightly repast until all of them were full.

Belle hadn't seen Rumpelstiltskin for a while. She looked into one direction and began walking. Before she left the camp she made sure to grab her sword, just in case they were set upon by more bandits. But more importantly she was one hundred percent recovered and wanted that duel with her Viking.

Belle continued to walk, following her instincts like she was being pulled into a certain direction until she came into a small clearing. The moon was once more bright tonight and it lit up the flora and fauna. The woods circled it but it felt safe. Belle breathed in the cool crisp air and looked to find her Rumpel also enjoying the moonlight and fresh clean air.

Yes, _my_ Rumpel, Belle thought staring at her handsome viking.

He was still in his traveling leathers and calf length boots. His shirt was halfway open showing off his chest and part of his abs. His sword was still secured to his hip. His shoulder length hair caught the breeze from the light wind. He was the most beautiful sight Belle had ever seen and her heart hammered against her chest making it hard to breathe.

"I love you..." Belle lightly mouthed in the wind.

Rumpel turned to Belle like he could here Belle's confession.

"Lady Belle! What are you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Belle shrugged. "And I thought I told you to call me Belle. We are past titles now Rumpel."

"Past titles only after two days?" Rumpel's eyebrow arched.

Belle smiled and nodded.

Rumpel shook his head, knowing he could never win against her. "I'll make you a deal. I'll call you Belle with no title only if we are alone. In front of the others I will continue to call you Lady Belle."

Belle gave Rumpel a soft smile and walked over to him.

"Okay you have a deal. Now how should we seal this deal?" Belle tapped one finger on her lips and smiled.

"Belle …" Rumpel growled, knowing exactly how she wanted to seal the deal. With a kiss. The thing that had been haunting him since the previous night.

"Okay fine! A handshake then?" Belle held out her hand for Rumpel to take.

Rumpel took it and gave a gentle shake, suddenly thrown off balance as he was pulled towards Belle and her lips crashed onto his. Rumpel returned her kiss. He'd already admitted he was in love with her, but this did not help the situation. But she was such a temptation.

This time Belle pulled back and smiled. "See, it wasn't that bad."

"I never said it was,." Rumpel smiled back.

"Now, how about that duel?" Belle grinned smugly, and drew her sword.

Rumpel smiled back and withdrew his sword from his sheath.

They did not know how long they dueled, but Belle proved she knew what she was doing. She would never be as good as Rumpel but she was quite skilled. To them it was a dance, it was their own special dance, their steps in tune with the others, a seduction each was powerless to resist. At the end both were panting, their hearts beating wildly and a thin sheen of perspiration dotting their brows.

"We better return to camp, Belle, before your maids come out and search for you." Rumpel walked closer to Belle.

"Alright." Belle looked up at her Viking.

Before they knew it, they were kissing again. Rumpel's hands back in her thick chestnut curls, while hers played in his at his shoulders. Their bodies fit together like puzzle pieces. Rumpel pulled away allowing them both to breathe.

"We better go." Rumpel lead Belle back to camp to her tent she shared with her maids. Rumpel did get a scrutinizing look from Jefferson when he spotted them, but his friend held his tongue.

Thankfully that night, no one attacked. It was a peaceful night, but Rumpel worried more and more about being involved with his beautiful Belle.

**If you'd like to join the facebook group. The group is called Rumbelle For The Win**


	3. Chapter 3

The following morning the travelers made their way to the sea. Astyn was a week's journey by ship, and Maurice had procured a trustworthy captain to provide them with safe passage. Belle inhaled the salty air, grateful for the journey that lay ahead of them. She watched as Rumpelstiltskin and her guards loaded her belongings onto the ship. She watched him heft one of her heavy trunks onto the ship.

"Such a strong man!" she winked, sauntering past him, her hips swaying gently in a teasing manner. She giggled to herself when he almost dropped the trunk, his eyes fastened on her backside. She walked onto the ship, and looked up at the massive sails amazed by their brilliance.

"She's a beauty, isn't she?" inquired a sultry lightly accented voice from behind. She turned around to be greeted by a dark haired man with sultry bedroom eyes.

"Yes this ship is quite lovely." she returned with a friendly smile.

"I wasn't talking about the ship, love. I was talking about you, milady," he spoke, taking her hand and kissing it chivalrously. She wanted to yank her hand away the moment his lips brushed against her skin.

"Killian Jones at your service." he introduced himself, bowing respectfully.

"Lady Belle of Avonlea." she returned with a curtsy, thankful he wasn't standing so close to her now. There was only one man she longed to be close to. It was like he'd read her mind because he was by her side in an instant.

"Killian Jones I presume?" the gruff voice spoke behind her. Killian stiffened holding out his hand towards the viking. Rumpelstiltskin shook it firmly. "Yes I'm the captain of this ship," he supplied thankful when the viking let go of his hand.

"Well then I guess you'd better get to your post, captain, because this ship is about to set sail." he commanded, his voice holding a hint of possessiveness. Killian walked away reluctantly, muttering something under his breath.

"If I'm not mistaken, I'd say you're a bit jealous aren't you?" she teased, something elusive dancing in her cornflower blues.

He wrapped his arm around her waist, bringing her dangerously close to his lips. "Meet me below deck within an hour," he panted hotly in her ear before pulling away. She felt flustered when he released her and walked away, swaying his hips for good measure. She snickered enjoying the view of his backside. Turnabout was fair play in her book.

She was escorted to her private cabin by one of the deckhands. She pulled the door closed and rummaged through her trunks. She beamed when she found the lavender dress she was looking for. It was one she'd packed for this very trip. It dipped low in the middle of her back, and she felt her toes curl, imagining his calloused fingertips dancing over her peach tinted skin.

Belle shimmied into the dress and pulled on a cloak, making sure no one saw her. She was grateful no one was around when she emerged from her chamber. She found a small door and opened it, making her way down a pair of creaky wooden steps, making sure to hold onto the hand railing to preserve her balance in the bowels of the gently rocking ship.

She stumbled down the last step into a pair of waiting arms, "Rumpel!" she gasped, gazing up into his ocher hues.

"Belle …" he smirked, mischief dancing in his eyes. He placed her gently on her feet, stabilizing her rickety posture.

"Thank you," she supplied, unfastening the cloak. She let it fall to the ground, revealing the lavender gown.

"Belle …" he growled appreciatively as his eyes raked over her slender form. She felt the heat rise in her cheeks when he pulled her into his embrace, moaning when his lips crashed against hers. He bit her bottom lip gently and then soothed the sting with his velvety tongue. She pulled him closer, molding every curve of her body against his. He ran his hands down her sides longingly, and she could tell he desired more. She longed to give herself to him fully, but she knew it wouldn't be right.

"Rumpel wait..." she said breathlessly breaking the kiss.

"Have I done something wrong, milady?" he inquired, fear flashing in his eyes.

"No, my sweet viking. The problem is you're doing everything so right, and I want you so much. I've never been with a man before and it wouldn't be right to let this escalate any further unless you made me your bride," she explained. He sighed, resting his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry," she apologized, heat flooding her cheeks. "I don't mean to seem forward, but … I know what I want, Rumpelstiltskin."

"It's what I want as well, my Belle, but …" He cupped her face with his hands, "My station would never permit me to do such a thing. Your father would never approve of the arrangement either," he sighed dejectedly.

She pulled him closer. "No one decides my fate but me. I've never felt this way about anyone before. I know we've only known each other a few days, but I can honestly say there's no one I want to spend the rest of my life with," she finished, gazing into his soulful brown eyes. "I can feel it in the depths of my soul, Rumpel. You have always been meant to be mine."

"What would people say if they knew you were married to the likes of me?" he scoffed, pulling away insecurely. She grabbed his hands, returning them to her hips.

"I don't care what anyone says … You're the only person I want to be with," she assured him with another heartfelt kiss. He pulled away, gazing at her amorously.

"I feel the same way about you Belle but there isn't a parishioner on board. How are we going to get married?" he inquired, grasping her hands in his own.

"We don't need a priest Rumpel … We'll exchange our own vows right here and then we'll be wed. All that matters is what we believe in our hearts." she pledged.

"All right … I'll just say what's in my heart," he smiled, entwining their fingers. "Belle I've only known you for a few days, but I'm certain we've met before in another life. Your very presence gives me strength and your smile brings me in more joy than I could ever hope to experience in a thousand lifetimes. The day we met I knew my fate was sealed. I was falling for you the moment we locked gazes. I'm not very good with words, but I promise to love and cherish you the rest of my days as my wife." Rumpelstiltskin declared solemnly, gazing into the clear cerulean pools of her eyes.

Belle felt her heart burst with joy allowing his commitment to wash over her. "Rumpelstiltskin," she breathed, his voice reverent on her tongue, "when I look at you it takes my very breath away. You provide me with a safe place unlike any I've ever known. You free me to sing my own song. The one thing I'm certain of is that you're locked inside my heart forever, and I've thrown away the key. I'm yours, and you're mine forever. I will love you and cherish you the rest of my days as my husband," she proclaimed before her lips met his in another deep kiss, sealing their futures into one promising journey of love and hope and joy always.

"Oh Belle..." he breathed, stroking her face ardently.

"Rumpel I want to make this more binding. Give me your dagger." she commanded. He blinked, pulling it from his hilt and thrusting it into her hands.

"There's nothing more binding than a blood covenant. The first one will come now and the second one later when we consummate our marriage," she respired, cutting a place on her palm and then doing the same to his. He winced when the blade made contact with his skin, but didn't flinch away when she grasped his hand, mixing their blood. He felt a surge of magic course through him when she made contact with his flesh.

"Belle look!" he urged when he noticed their gems glowing brightly.

"You have magic Rumpel." she breathed, capturing his lips in a heated kiss. He pinned her against the wall, running his hands over her curves. "Rumpel …" she breathed between kisses. "I knew you were meant to be mine. This just confirms it." He could have taken her then and there, but he wanted their first time to be special.

"I'll meet you in your chamber at midnight." he rumbled appreciatively, his head swimming pleasantly as he pulled away from her. She felt her heart beat with anticipation for what the rest of the night entailed for them. He urged her towards the stairs, and promised he would join her shortly as not to raise any suspicion if anyone should see them ascending together. Belle rushed back to her cabin, her heart thrumming with need and happiness from what had just transpired. She may have still been a girl in society's eyes but after tonight she would surely be a woman.

~*V*~

"You did what?!"

"Shhhhh!"

Tink stared at her mistress, her iolite eyes wide with alarm. "Milady, you can't just … perform your own wedding ceremony! It's just not done," she insisted, still in shock over the tale Belle had shared.

"Could we not announce it to the entire ship?" Belle hissed, rummaging through her trunk in search of the perfect negligee. "I know it's not practical or … legal, but in my heart, he's my husband, Tink. Can't you understand that? Perhaps I shouldn't have told you," she whispered forlornly.

Tink reached out and wrapped her mistress in a comforting embrace. "Milady, I have nothing against the viking, but if you're serious about wanting him for your husband, you're going to have to set things right. Does he truly want you for his wife or is he just trying to get into your pants?"

"Tink!"

"Well, I felt I had to ask," the handmaiden snarked, crossing her arms stubbornly over her chest. "If I'm not mistaken, there is a small chapel just outside of Astyn where you can be married. It would do you well to see to the matter before you are due to arrive at your cousin Gaston's, Milady."

"How do you know of this?" Belle asked, whirling on the girl. Tink took the nightgown clutched in her mistress's hand and set it aside as she helped her out of the dress.

The handmaiden carefully folded the lilac gown, preparing to replace it in Belle's trunk. "Everyone knows of the little Chapel of the Bells, milady. It's the site of many elopements from all the neighboring kingdoms that surround it. It is on a plot of land that belongs to none and the kindly friar that presides over it is a fan of true love. He will be more than happy to marry you to your viking."

Belle embraced the girl and then let her slip the ivory silk over her head. She stared at herself in the mirror bolted to the wall and smiled at her reflection, the ivory silk trimmed in antique lace at the bodice and sleeves accentuating her trim waist and modest bosom, the color making her pale skin appear luminescent as moonlight in the muted glow of the lamps. "Tink," she said, catching the maid's gaze in the mirror. "You can't tell anyone what I've shared with you. No one must know."

Tierra waved a dismissive hand. "And when have I ever told anyone your secrets, milady?" she rested her hands upon her mistress's shoulders and smiled gently. "I wish for naught but your happiness. If Rumpelstiltskin makes you happy, then I suppose he'll do."

~*V*~

"You're up to something."

Rumpelstiltskin glanced over his shoulder at his clansman where he stood with his back against the cabin door, arms crossed over his chest and a suspicious gleam in his light gray eyes. "I have no idea what you mean, Jeff," he snorted, scraping the blade over the thick stubble on his face. He hadn't had the opportunity to shave in two days and it was beginning to appear scraggly. That wouldn't do for his bride, he decided.

"Don't give me that," the man said, waggling a finger in his friend's direction. "You've bathed, changed your clothes and now you're shaving and it's not even dinnertime yet."

His eyes met Jefferson's in the mirror briefly, but he held his tongue and continued with his task.

"This is about the Lady Belle, isn't it? Rum, seriously?" he groaned. "You were hired to protect her, not ravish her and steal her virtue." He paced over the threadbare rug in the meager cabin they'd been allotted, his brows drawn low over his eyes. "It's just another job, another sack of gold, another adventure."

Rumpelstiltskin set the straight razor back on the table next to the bowl of water and dried his face on a towel. "I would never do anything to impugn the lady's honor," he sighed. "As you well know."

Jefferson raked a hand through his long brown locks in frustration. "This isn't just any girl, Rum. You like her," he stated simply. "I've never seen you take an interest in a female before. You've always been focused on the mission. Do you think me blind? I saw the way you reacted when she was tossed from her horse. You dispatched the bandit and would have happily revived him to do it again if it had been possible."

"I've never met anyone like her, Jeff, and you know what?" he asked, pulling on his wolf's fur jacket over his bare chest. "I'm glad I waited for her."

"Rumpel –"

"Enjoy your evening, Jefferson."

He grabbed his friend's arm as he moved to the door. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to imply … Does she feel the same about you?"

The viking lowered his gaze, staring down at the man's hand on his sleeve and nodded. "Aye, she does. She doesn't see our different stations in life, nor the fact that I've labored all my life to make my way in the world. She sees the man behind the mercenary."

Jefferson's lips twitched up in a smile. "It's about time you find someone who sees who you truly are." He clapped his friend on the back, his grin widening. "I suggest you don't keep her waiting any longer. I'll make your excuses at dinner."

~*V*~

Belle startled slightly as the knock sounded upon the cabin door and she rushed to open it, pausing only a moment to smooth down her long unbound hair and brush imaginary lint from the long flowing silk of her gown. She peeked through the crack she made in the door to make certain it was her husband before throwing it wide and reaching for his arm, tugging at his sleeve to usher him inside. She'd barely gotten it closed and bolted before she was in his arms, his mouth claiming hers in a searing kiss filled with longing.

"I missed you, sweetling," he murmured, tucking her head beneath his chin as his arms enclosed her tightly against his chest, a safe cocoon to shield her from the outside world. _He_ wanted to be her world as she was his.

She sighed in contentment as she nuzzled her nose against the hollow of his throat, her hands slipping beneath his jacket to caress his bare chest. "I missed you, too, husband," she fairly purred his new title, the only one that would ever mean anything to him. She chuckled softly. "I think I like this penchant you have for running about without a shirt beneath this jacket. It will make it so much easier to get you naked."

His fingers ghosted over her sides, seeking out her ribs as he tickled her. "Wanton little minx," he laughed, more than a little surprised at the sound. His men would be the first to say their master was not prone to laughter. She brought it out in him in abundance. She filled him with light and love and chased the darkness away until he bubbled with joy and was unable to contain it.

Her arms slipped up around his neck as she grinned cheekily. "But I'm _your_ minx, and don't you forget it." He opened his mouth to respond in kind, but tensed as a knock sounded on the door. His dark ocher eyes darted about the room, searching out a possible hiding spot. As much as he felt it his right to be there as her husband, her people nor his knew of the change in their relationship and he didn't for one moment wish to damage her good reputation. "Be easy, Rumpel. It's only Tink with our dinner."

Still she called out to make sure before she unbolted the door. Tink set the tray down on the small table that occupied one corner of the cabin and curtsied to her mistress. "The captain is a lech. I recommend keeping to your cabin for most of the voyage," she whispered in an aside.

"Shall I have Rumpel speak with him?" she giggled.

"No, he's nothing I can't handle, I assure you."

The viking arched a brow, his lips quirking up into a smirk. "I've seen you with a sword. I've no doubt you can handle one lecherous sea captain. But don't hesitate to come to either me or Jefferson should things get out of hand."

Rumpel closed and bolted the door behind her, leaning back against the sturdy oak and regarding her through half-hooded eyes. "You told her about us," he said accusingly.

"I did," she admitted unflinchingly, meeting his piercing gaze with one of her own. "Just as I'm sure you told Jefferson. They're our closest friends, Rum. It would be wrong not to share our happiness with them." She pulled out a chair for him and gestured to the seat. "Come, sit. I'm hungry."

He didn't hesitate to join her, though his nose wrinkled in mild distaste as she lifted the cover off his bowl to reveal some type of fish stew. "Well, I've probably eaten worse, I suppose."

She giggled and dipped her spoon into the thick broth. A smile bloomed on her lips as she took a taste. "It's not bad." He looked at her doubtfully, but ate it nonetheless. She watched him surreptitiously from beneath her lashes, debating whether or not to broach the subject that seemed to eat away at her insides. "Rum?" she asked, setting her spoon down. He grunted in response, dipping his bread into the bowl to soak up the last of the broth. "Have you ever heard of the Chapel of the Bells?"

A slow grin spread over his face as he pushed his empty bowl aside and reached for her, pulling her over to side on his lap. "I have. We will be passing through the region where it resides on our journey to Astyn." He nuzzled her ear as his arms slid about her waist. "Would you like to visit the good friar on the last leg of our journey to make our marriage official?"

Hope flared in the cerulean depths of her eyes as she wrapped her arms about his neck, her fingers toying with the ends of his hair. "Could we? Erm … if you want to, that is."

"Don't start doubting us now, sweetling. You have me … I assure you I'm not going anywhere without you at my side."

Belle relaxed into her husband's embrace, pulling his head down a bit so she reach his lips easily. "As if I would allow it," she chuckled. Then all thoughts of teasing fled her mind as she melted against him, her lips meeting his. She reveled in the softness of his thin lips, how they molded so perfectly to her own. His tongue darted out to tease at the seam and she parted for him, her own tongue rushing to meet his eagerly. He tasted of mead and honey and her Rumpel and she couldn't help the small moan that escaped her throat as his intoxicating flavor burst over her palate.

Her hands slipped under his jacket, the fur tickling her fingertips, and over his shoulders, kneading gently at the taut muscles along his nape. He seemed too tense and she couldn't help but wonder if he were enjoying himself. "What's wrong, my love?" she whispered against his lips as she pushed the jacket off to drape over the back of the chair, leaving his torso bared to her hungry gaze.

"Belle … um … remember when you told me you'd never done this before?" he asked, burying his face against the smooth ivory perfection of her throat.

"Mhmm."

"Well, neither have I," he said in a rush, thankful she couldn't see the color rising in his cheeks.

Belle arched a brow, her fingering stilling in his hair as shock tap danced through her. "I beg your pardon?" she asked, her eyes widening. She recovered quickly, her fingertips brushing against the silver at his temples. "How is that possible?"

He sighed, still refusing to look at her. Shame and that same feeling of unworthiness he'd experienced before made his stomach churn and now he wished he hadn't bothered with dinner. "It's complicated."

She wrapped her arms around him and simply held him to her, giving him the time he needed to open up to her. "Rum, you can tell me anything. Don't be afraid to talk to me."

He pressed a kiss to her neck and finally lifted his gaze to hers. "There are things in my past … things I'm not proud of. Damnit, I should have told you before I ever pledged myself to you."

Belle stroked her fingers along his smooth jaw and smiled. "It doesn't matter. You're mine and I'll still love you no matter what you may have done in the past. Tell me," she said gently.

He nodded, though he couldn't find it in himself to watch the pity bloom in her eyes as he began his tale. "I am the only son of the chieftain of the clan of Dunheld, which you are aware. My mother died when I was still in swaddling, and my father never wanted much to do with me so I was raised by my maiden aunt." His fingers brushed against the pendant which hung about his neck. "This was hers. She raised me as best she could, but it wasn't easy being my father's son. People feared him, Belle. I didn't know at the time that it was because of his magic. Jefferson was my only friend. He was the only one who never cared that I was the chieftain's son. I was ridiculed and scorned as a way for the villagers to show their disdain for their leader. He stood by my side throughout it all. We learned to fight quite well as we grew. Soon they learned to leave us be."

Her stomach roiled violently, feeling the story would get worse before it ever got better. Of course, he noticed the green tint of her skin. "I'm sorry, sweetling. Perhaps I should save the rest of my tale for another time."

"No, no, of course not," she assured him, trying to fight back the tears welling at the corners of her eyes. He reached for the pitcher of fresh water on the table and poured some into a pewter goblet, forgetting he'd shucked his jacket and baring his back to her gaze. "Oh gods! Rumpel, what happened to your back?"

Belle scrambled off of his lap before he could stop her or even attempt to explain. The air whooshed past his teeth in a painful hiss at the first touch of her gentle fingertips against the ruined flesh of his back. He bolted out of the chair and turned to face her, the ruby gems in his golden armbands winking in the lamplight where they curled around his biceps. "Belle …" he whispered, holding out a hand for her to stop.

She was entirely too furious to heed his plea, however. "Who did that to you!? Who hurt you so badly?" she cried, tears of outrage streaming down her ashen cheeks. She disregarded his wishes and stalked around behind him. He could feel the warmth radiating from her, and he sighed in relief when she didn't try to touch him.

"My father," he answered simply. "Jefferson and I left. We were going to join King Ethelred's army. I didn't want to remain in the village any longer. I wanted to see the world, but mostly I wanted to get away from papa." His head fell forward, his hair obscuring his face as he felt the memories wash over him. "We had just finished our training and were to leave the next morning on our first campaign when he tracked me down."

Belle raised her hand, covering her mouth to hold back the sobs. "Rum …"

It was as if he hadn't heard her, locked in the vault of his remembrances. "He dragged me back, locked me in the keep, beat me, and then finally lashed me."

"Darling, these scars were caused by no ordinary lashing," she murmured, reaching out to lay her hand against the raised ridges of the scars, the flesh glowing a bright red. He jerked reflexively under her touch. "There's magic, _dark_ magic … trapped beneath your skin."

"He wanted to make sure I couldn't run again," he shuddered. "He imbued the lash with magic, a potion of his own creation. There hasn't been a moment I haven't felt pain since that first sting of the lash. He said I was weak and if the lashing didn't kill me, it would surely awaken my magic. How could he have a son that didn't possess any magical ability? He wanted my power … a power I didn't even possess, and the gem. He was obsessed with finding the gem."

"He knew," she whispered brokenly. "He knew of the prophecy surrounding the three stones. How did you escape?" She couldn't imagine how he'd been able to free himself from such a madman in the shape he'd been in.

"Jefferson. He came back for me. Some of our new friends came with him, James, David, Peter, Michael. They wouldn't let him come alone. They broke into the keep and got me out, took me away from the village and I've never been back."

"How? If your father was so powerful, how did they get you away from him?"

His long fingers caressed the pendant about his neck. "My father didn't know I had the pendant. He left it in my things back at camp and Jefferson found it. It led him to me, or so he said. It protected them." He turned to face her, his gaze guarded, closed off as he met her tear filled eyes. "I could never let anyone see me like this. I hadn't meant for you to see it either."

Belle cradled his face in her warm palms and pulled his lips down to hers for a gentle kiss. "I love you. You're not weak. No one could have lived with the pain for as long as you have and still think themselves weak." She brushed the hair away from his eyes and caressed his cheek with her thumb, holding his gaze. "Let me take the pain away. I can't heal the scars, but I can take away the pain. Please … please, Rum, let me."

"I've been to healers in every corner of the realm. None of them has ever been able to help me," he murmured, not allowing himself to hope only to be disappointed yet again.

"Let me try," she insisted. "Please …" She took his hand in hers and led him to the bed tucked beneath the large bay window that graced the back of the ship, rays of moonlight bathing him in its ethereal glow as he looked up trustingly into her eyes and nodded. She knelt before him and removed his boots, leaving him only in his supple brown leathers as she urged him to lie on his stomach.

"I'm sorry, Belle. I never meant to dump this on you … especially on our wedding night," he said, burying his head in his arms.

"It does the soul good to unburden it every so often, husband. Who better to confide in than that woman who has given you her heart?" she asked softly as she climbed up onto the bed and straddled his thighs. "Now relax, my love. Just relax and let me make you feel good, hm?"

The muscles in his back tensed reflexively as her hands settled over her shoulder blades where most of the damage was, an ethereal blue light enveloping them. Her abdomen thrummed and hummed as the magic swept outward to her fingertips, her mind focused and centered in an age old practice. He gasped, though this time not in pain as she pressed her lips to the nape of his neck. Her lips trailed over the most prominent scar as she kissed her way down his back.

Rumpelstiltskin writhed beneath her, never having thought he'd feel anything so pleasurable than he wife's lips worshipping the shredded mass of flesh that served as his back. There was no longer pain as he felt her kiss over each and every scar, over and over again until his muscles relaxed and he sank languidly into the mattress.

Belle blanketed his body with hers, the glow receding from her hands as she smoothed them over his arms to his hands and twined her fingers with his. "How do you feel, my love?" she asked, her warm breath ghosting over the shell of his ear.

"Strange … hot, but not burning … no pain."

She yawned widely and slipped onto the mattress next to him, her head resting on his pillow, their noses brushing pleasantly. She couldn't ever remember feeling so close to another person, even her family. "Rumpel," she murmured, cradling his cheek in her palm. "I spent my whole life waiting for you."

He turned on his side and pulled her into the circle of his arms, his lips gliding softly against hers in a tender kiss. "I know, sweetling. I never felt as if there was anyone out there for me. I'm sure I could have been like my friends and found gratification with some willing maid, but the few times I tried …"

"You felt something was missing?"

"Yes. When I would kiss her, it just didn't feel right and I couldn't seem to bolster up the courage to go through with it," he said, dropping his gaze so he wouldn't have to see her mock him with her eyes. "Then again, it might be that I just didn't want them to see my scars and run away in horror. Who would ever be able to accept that?"

"Rumpel." She tilted his head so he had no choice but to look at her. "I feel it too. I've never felt so alive as when I'm in your arms. My father despaired of me ever marrying because I just couldn't abide the suitors he paraded before me. I was waiting for _you_. It doesn't matter that you're scarred, my love. They're a part of you. They're living proof of your courage, your bravery and your strength to overcome adversity." Her hand slipped around his back and she traced one long scar with her fingertips. "You're beautiful, Rumpelstiltskin … and you're mine."


	4. Chapter 4

Sleep had come easily to him, the easiest since he had been a wee babe, swaddled in linen and fur – bounced in his nursemaid's arms. As his ocher eyes opened to the dying candle light that did little to light the cabin, not like the slivers of moon light that were playing across the planked floor, dancing with the gentle sway of the ship against the waves, Rumpel felt the tickle of chestnut curls over his bare chest. His little wife was curled into his side, a leg slipped between his own, and her hand over his heart as she slept. He could just kiss the top of her head from where she had finally come to rest on his shoulder.

False dawn could be seen on the horizon, easier to see at sea than on land, the slight burst of red that threaded into the pitch of night, before it would vanish for a time – a phoenix – heralding in the new morning. He had been anxious to consummate their union, scared even at the thought of being displeasing to her. Belle was a treasure, his treasure, and a Viking never willingly let a treasure go.

Thoughts of her naked body, hidden beneath the silks, rose in his mind's eye awakening more than just his desire for her. His leathers were too tight, his cock straining painfully against the confines. Reaching his free hand down, he worked at the laces until he was able to pull them free, allowing him the respite from the pressure that was building in his abdomen.

Rumpel knew what would happen – the act of sex no mystery to him, learned long ago from the bawdy tales of his men, drunken stories repeated often around fire side as mead had flown freely. He knew what he was supposed to do, and he was certain, if Jefferson could be trusted with such information, that his body would know the rest. Bedding had typically been sooner in life for Vikings, a rite of passage, an introduction into manhood – the first of many steps in becoming the man he was supposed to be.

Rumpel had never cared for the responsibilities – the responsibility to be fruitful, to spread his seed, to get many a maid with child in his "wild youth". This had never fit with his idea of a warrior – a warrior should be fit, cunning, and full of rage for battle but a cool head to know the difference between wounded pride and war. A warrior was honorable, and with luck, a warrior died in battle, raised to the never ending feast with the warriors that had fallen before him.

As far as Rumpel could tell, the release of lying with a woman lessened the rage, the drive to fight honorably, the cool wisdom to know the right battles – all to the seduction of a moments act. He had seen men fight and die for the chance to lay with a woman, and succumb to other women's will all by the enticement of the treasure that lay between their thighs. He had never desired such a thing, had always known that if he had waited, truly waited for one that was meant to be his, that he'd never fall victim to these things. Any woman who was meant for him, truly for him, would stoke his blood hotter for battle, because he would need that fire to protect her. Any woman he would bed would never use her charms against him for her own purposes that their joining would be of mutual strength and honoring of one another. Above all else, any woman he would wed would be honorable, a warrior in her own right, sage enough in her own advice to never let him fall victim to his own avarice. A woman who would make him braver than he ever thought he could be. Belle was all these things and more.

Calloused fingers stroking the tender spot of her inner elbow brought Belle out of her sleep, her cerulean orbs blinking back at the weak light that lit the cabin, the small bed within barely enough to hold the both of them. They had several hours of sleep it seemed, Belle noticing that the tapers had burnt almost to the nub, some already sputtering out – drowning in their own wax. Her lips parted as she let out a happy breath, the slight movement of air through her vocal cords startling them both at how wanton she sounded. Belle's cheeks flushed, the heat surely noticeable against Rumpel's bare skin. The only sign he gave was that he rubbed his fingers across the tender skin again, earning him another wanton cry from her.

Rumpel's hand fisted in her curls, pulling her head back as his tongue plunged into her open mouth, smothering the last trace of the cry, his hips grinding against her side awkwardly as the same cry turned into a moan. She could feel the hard length on him through his leather, through her silks; the room suddenly much too small and too quiet; save for the sound of their lips and the rustle of silk. Belle pushed back, her own tongue fighting his for control of the kiss as her hands roamed his chest, her fingers tweaking the flat nipples, tracing the path of lean corded muscle, of each etched line of his abdomen. Belle had no idea what to do with her hands, her legs – her body moved of its own accord, seemingly knowing what to do as her own bookish knowledge failed to supply her with the appropriate responses.

Fingers carded through silver streaked hair after they made their rounds of his chest, Rumpel rising to one elbow as to allow him better access to her mouth. Belle's small legs parted easily for him as he moved his knee higher along her thigh, the heat between her legs already licking his leather clad skin. They had too many clothes between them, he decided, noticing that she had the same idea, small hands already pressing to his shoulders to allow her to sit up on the bed.

Belle felt no shame, no hesitation as she made quick work of her gown, pulling the ivory fabric over her head and dropping it to the side of the narrow bed, the silk pooling on the floor. Bare chested before him now, her cerulean eyes boring into his ocher ones. Rumpel's throat bobbled as he took a deep breath, sliding his leathers down over his narrow hips, watching her eyes rake over his body. Her lips spread into a seductive smile.

"You're beautiful, Rum," Belle breathed as he leaned forward, kicking the leather away, and leaving them both bare as newborns. His lips covered hers as his courage, and ego, got the small caress needed to chase away the last trace of fear from him. She'd called him beautiful – scarred, ashamed of his stature, so many fears gone in three words from his wife. They'd return another time, but for now she had given him herself, her life, her word, and she'd given him his self-worth back. Three words – three words that could have been different, could have been "I love you", could have been a plethora of combinations. Belle had known exactly what he needed to hear to chase off the doubt.

Belle felt the surge of power build between them, the touch of their lips sending small waves coursing down her spine, towards the reserve of magic that always sat coiled, ready to be used. She pulled back, unable to catch her breath as his hands finally, timidly, covered her small breasts, the calloused pads of his thumbs catching her nipples against his forefingers, hardening into rosy buds. No words needed to be spoken between them anymore, their bodies falling into the instinctive dance, awkward movements soon giving way to pleasure as they learned one another.

Rumpel slid a corded arm under her, and quickly switched their positions, lying flat on his back as he pulled her over him, her legs straddling his hips, gasping in surprise as his abdomen tightened, feeling her slick folds against his turgid length. Belle stopped, her hands resting on his chest as she regarded him, her arms trembling as she moved against him again. Rumpel groaned as he bucked up against her, not knowing exactly what she was doing, but knowing that it felt so deliciously right. She grinned as she continued moving, watching his face as she tried different movements. Too much pressure and his brow furrowed a bit, too light and he pressed up against her as she moved. Too light and he would move enough that the little pebble hidden in her folds took the brunt of the pressure – a feeling that was so pleasurable Belle was certain it was the cause of the tension building between her thighs.

"Rumpel…" Belle pleaded, not even sure what she was pleading for. He was hers, and she was his, they'd have a life time together to learn more but right now her body was demanding something far more.

"Are you sure?" He asked suddenly, his hands stilling her hips, holding her immobile against him. "We can wait until," Rumpel barely got the words from his lips as her hand gripped his cock, Belle pushing herself up on her knees as she positioned his head at her entrance.

"Very sure," she told him as she winced, his head uncomfortable as she eased herself down on his cock. He was much larger than she'd expected, knowing that he would most likely split her in half, before logic dictated that men and women had been doing what they were about to do for a very, very long time; surely there was something that would allow him entry into her easily. Besides, they were destined to be together, he would be a perfect match for her – no matter what the older women at her father's home had told her.

Rumpel couldn't think, the feeling of her folds around him, so tight and wet, just for him, he bucked suddenly, burying himself to the hilt, unable to stop himself as she cried out, her steely resolve just seconds before crumbling as his own ardor cooled quickly. He was so idiotic! In all the tales and stories his men had told, he had forgotten. He had felt her maiden head tear, his intentions of being slow and gentle with her had vanished the moment he had felt her around him.

"Belle?" He asked uncertainly as he moved to lift her from him.

"Don't," She whispered as she stilled, her petite body trembling in his arms, tears splashing to his chest as he went to move her again. "Don't," she commanded him, more forcibly this time, her muscles tightening around him as she moved. Rumpel felt her magic, felt the smooth ebb and flow between them happen as she rose on her knees, sinking back down then the ebb was too much a loss to ignore any longer.

All they had was instinct guiding them and the tug of magic between their bodies. What was seconds seemed like hours, minutes turning into the infinite as Belle finally fell apart above him, her climax pulling him along with her. The phoenix of dawn burst into life along the horizon, the wash of red and pure light spilling across the sea, chasing the pitch of night away as the first splinters of day light lit the small cabin around them. Rumpel pulled her down to his chest, holding her close to him as their breathing eventually slowed. He pressed languid kisses to her forehead as they lay there, letting the light start to illuminate the cabin.

Belle felt the pull of magic between them still, knowing that something was different, but not able to just yet put a name to what that was yet. The pain she had felt was gone - healed in a moment once he had started to move with her. Her rational mind wasn't working just yet, but she knew that she had something new to figure out once she had rested more. She shivered with the chill of morning, and Rumpel pulled his fur over them, doing little to cover them effectively, but it was enough for her to notice something deeper starting to build between them.

"Rum, do you feel that?"

His pendant felt as if it were going to burn a hole in his chest and his fingers rose reflexively to wrap around the offending relic. "Belle …" he gasped, the fire spreading outward over his abdomen, his gut clenching with something he'd never felt before, something he wasn't sure he wanted to feel. His skin prickled as if a thousand sharp tiny needles were stabbing at him. He wrapped his arms about himself and drew his knees up to his chest, curling over on his side as what could only be magic surged in his veins.

Belle let out a tiny whimper, her lower lip trembling as she reached for him, her ring glowing brightly in the dawn light streaming through the windows. Instinctively she brought her hand up to cover his over the pendant, and a low keening cry filled the room as it made its way past her clenched teeth. "Gods!" she moaned as his arm wrapped around her, bringing her flush with his body. The contact dulled the stinging wherever their bare flesh touched and they were able to finally take a deep breath. _What the hell just happened?_ she groaned inwardly.

"I don't know," he whispered brokenly, pressing his sweat soaked brow to hers and breathing a sigh of relief as the pressure behind his eyes seemed to recede.

"You heard me?" she asked, her eyes wide and staring.

He opened his eyes, a faint golden glow alight in their depths, and frowned at her. "Of course I did. I may be a bit older than you, sweetling, but there's nothing wrong with my hearing."

_One heart, one mind, one soul._

His mouth fell open as she stared at him and those words, clear and precise in his wife's beloved voice, whispered through his mind. "You weren't jesting when you said we'd be joined, were you?"

"Afraid not," she grinned hesitantly. "Are you alright? Your magic has been awakened … I can feel it just as surely as my own."

He flipped over onto his back, something he had her to be thankful for, and hauled her across his chest. He brushed the tangled curls away from her brow and dropped a kiss to her lips. "I feel strange, but … good. It feels as if I have bees buzzing below my skin, but it's not painful … just odd."

She arched a brow. "Don't worry, my love. You'll get used to it." She yawned and nestled into his embrace, her lips peppering his collarbone with light kisses. "I'll help you, Rumpel. You're not alone. We are mated through magic and love and there isn't a power in the realm that can come between us."

He stroked his fingers through her hair as he felt her relax, her breathing becoming deep and even as she drifted off into slumber once more. She seemed so confident in her convictions that no one would be able to tear them apart, but he wasn't so sure. In fact, he knew of someone quite specific who would be able to do just that. They would have to remain vigilant and pray he'd never find them.

~*V*~

Belle drowsily turned over to be met by cool sheets. She reached for her lover, discovering he wasn't there. The night before seemed like a pleasant dream except the distinct pulsing between her legs to remind her it wasn't. A few hours ago she'd been lost in the throes of passion with her husband, but now she was alone. Belle felt hollow inside, but must remember their relationship had to be kept a secret. It could cost them their lives if they were found out. She forced herself to get up and put on her garments. She pulled her shift over her head and paused when she heard a knock at the door. She hesitantly opened it to be met by Tink.

"Lady Belle, I came by to let you know that the captain has requested your presence at once. You must go." Tink sighed, her hands clasped over her waist.

"Why should I host the captain's company? I don't even like him," she scoffed, standing back to give her handmaiden permission to enter.

"Well I would make the meeting as quick as possible. We wouldn't want Rumpelstiltskin to get jealous now would we?" Tink teased, helping her pick out an emerald gown.

"Tink …" Belle warned, heat rising in her cheeks.

"How is he in bed? I would imagine a viking would have much experience in that respect," she remarked, tightening her mistress's corset.

"That's none of your business," Belle chastised, feeling heat pool in her belly at the remembrance of her husband's loving embrace.

"Well I'm sure your first time wasn't bad, and I can promise you that all the times after that will be much better." Tink grinned, tightening her bodice. She placed Belle's hair up in a high ponytail, tying it off with a verdant ribbon.

"Well the captain awaits you. I'm sure your lover will be close by should you need him," her lady added giving her back a firm pat.

"Goodie …" Belle remarked, clenching her jaw. The sooner she got this meeting over with the better.

~*V*~

Belle knocked on the door to the captain's cabin, her stomach knotting uncomfortably. The sooner she got this meeting over with the sooner she could see to more pleasurable pursuits, like breakfast and seeing out her husband. She stepped back when the door opened. "Milady, please come in." he smiled pleasantly, opening the door for her.

"Captain, handmaiden said you needed to see me," Belle supplied, standing a comfortable distance away from him.

"Ahh yes...The real reason why I called on you was simply because I wanted to spend more time with you. I couldn't properly get to know you with your body guard looming over you. Where is he anyway?" Killian inquired, handing her a flask.

"I'm not sure where he is. I don't keep tabs on him." Belle replied nervously, inching towards the door.

"Please wait …" Killian objected, taking her hand. She tried to pull away until he pulled her flush against him. "I'm sorry, but I can't resist the charms of a beautiful woman, and you're truly the most gorgeous woman I ever laid eyes on," he admitted, placing an errant curl behind her ear.

"Captain, I'm flattered, but I'm not interested." she told him, attempting to move away. She pushed against his chest, but his grip on her waist was steadfast.

"I don't think you understand, love. Captains don't take no for an answer," he hissed lewdly in her ear. She tried to scream, but he clamped his hand over her mouth. He was going to rape her! She hated the captain and his hands roaming over her curves made her feel tainted. She should scream, but she couldn't. The entire lives of her people would be in danger if she did. He could dump their bodies in the middle of the sea, and no one would ever know it. The only thing that saved her was an insistent tapping at the door.

"I'm busy! Leave!" Killian yelled at the occupant on the other side. Belle prayed that the visitor would burst through the door to apprehend the captain. She was thankful when the door opened to reveal Jefferson. He took a step back when he noticed she was wrapped securely in the captain's embrace.

"Captain …Milady. I'm sorry if I'm disturbing anything, but I just wanted to warn you of a ship approaching with black sails. We think they might be a threat." Jefferson fumbled over his words. She barely had time to catch her breath when Killian pulled away swiftly.

"It's Blackbeard's ship! He's the only scourge in these waters who's audacious enough to sport black sails. Load the cannons!" he commanded running out of the cabin. Belle took a stuttering breath, collapsing in a heap. Jefferson ran to her, throwing his cloak around her.

"Lady Belle, are you all right?" Jefferson inquired, a concerned look flashing in his eyes.

"Fine … Just don't tell Rumpel. We have to make it to Astyn safely with as little conflict as possible." she warned.

"Lady Belle -" Jefferson objected.

"No buts, Jefferson! Rumpel cannot know! He'll kill Killian, and he's our only way across the sea. Promise me …" she threatened with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"Certainty, Lady Belle … I promise." Jefferson nodded as he watched her storm out of the cabin.

Belle looked towards the horizon, the ship coming closer to them. She watched a cannon ball whiz by her head. She stumbled back into the waiting arms of her lover. "Rumpel!" she breathed, relieved to see him.

"Belle, you shouldn't be here! You need to go back to your cabin and lock yourself inside," he commanded, standing her upright.

"Absolutely not! I'm going to fight with my people. I'm more than able to hold my own. You've know that!" she disputed, pulling away from him.

"That was before you became my wife. It's my duty to protect you … now do as I say!" he insisted, placing his hands firmly on her shoulders.

"You are my husband, and I love you, but I will protect my people. I'm not going to lock myself in my cabin like some coward." she spat vehemently, pulling away forcefully. She noticed the rejection flash in his eyes, but she couldn't honor his wishes. Her encounter with Killian had set her on edge, and she needed to get rid of some frustration. There was no way better to accomplish that than a battle.

Belle distanced herself from her lover believing it best if he didn't catch on to what happened to her. It wasn't long before Blackbeard and his crew had climbed aboard the ship. Apparently Killian didn't have the best defenses. A few dozen men flooded the ship, brandishing their swords.

Belle knew there were too many of them and that they would lose if she didn't act fast. She scanned the ship for her beloved. He was holding back three men with his sword. Blackbeard was currently facing off with Killian, but she could care less about the miserable cur. Belle knew what she must do even if it expelled her darkest secret. She couldn't let them win. She placed her fingertips on her temples, focusing her energy. She felt an immense surge of power crackle through her veins as she let out a beam of white magic towards her targets. She could hear the sizzling of skin and the smell of burning flesh as each man cried out murderously before they turned to dust.

Rumpelstiltskin could feel his life force draining as he watched the pirates in front of him crumble. "Belle …" he breathed searching the deck for her. He watched her stumble forward, collapsing in a heap. He rushed towards her, pulling her into his arms. "Belle, are you all right?" he questioned, shaking her lightly.

"Sorceress! She must burn for her sins!" cried several members on board. Rumpelstiltskin turned around to meet the gazes of several frightened crew members. They drew their swords, etching closer to them.

"Stay back!" he commanded holding out his hand.

"Heresy!" cried one of the sailors, lunging at him. He closed his eyes, releasing a powerful beam of magic that sent him flying overboard. He was surprised by the magic that he emitted, but he knew he finally had a defense.

"Stay back! All of you! Unless you want to end up as shark bait!" he roared, pointing his hand toward his enemies. They cowered back, dropping their swords.

"Rumpelstiltskin, are you all right!?" inquired Jefferson, rushing towards them.

"I'm fine, but Belle isn't. Get her to her chambers quickly!" he commanded. Jefferson nodded, hoisting the beauty in his arms. He was met by Tink and Astrid who carried her the rest of the way.

"Rumpel, Blackbeard's ship is full of young women. They say he was a slave trader. What should we do?" Jefferson asked, dismissing the men he'd sent over to the other ship to search for captives.

"Why are you asking me? Where's the captain?" he demanded, scanning the deck.

"He's dead. Lady Belle killed him." Jefferson said unevenly, and he could tell there was some underlying meaning to his words.

"Why would she kill the captain? I mean … I can't blame her, but he didn't seem like a threat," he answered confused by his answer.

"I'm not sure, but he's dead." Jefferson shrugged, "Now what about the slaves?"

"Bring them on board. We'll bring them to Astyn with us." He finished sheathing his sword. "If you don't mind, I'm going to go check on my wife," he growled before making his way to her chambers.

Jefferson sighed, gathering any willing member of the crew to help him liberate the slaves from Blackbeard's ship.

~*V*~

Regina shivered, rubbing her bare arms as she boarded the new ship. She'd been forcefully sold by her mother to Blackbeard. She was being taken to the slave market where she would be sold like cattle to the highest bidder. Then their voyage had been strangely interrupted by an attacking ship. She stared at the men who gaped at her lustfully, but trained her eyes on a man with dark hair and warm gray eyes.

"I'm Jefferson, and I promise that no harm will come to you. You'll be safe here." he spoke, and Regina felt her heart plummet in her chest, full of relief. She wondered what kind of adventures awaited her and if she would finally be free.

Rumpel entered the room and saw Tink dabbing Belle's brow with a damp cloth.

"How is she?" he asked.

"She'll be fine. I think it was too much for her at once especially since what you guys did last night," Tink said with a wink. Rumpel winced at the jab.

Belle groaned at hearing the voices.

"Belle, love, are you alright?" Rumpel asked.

"My head feels like dwarves are mining in it," Belle said as she tried to sit up, but Tink pushed her back down.

"Not yet, milady, you expended an enormous amount of magic," Tink said, "You need to rest."

"I'm fine, Tink," Belle said as she made to sit up again, her hands flying to her temples to massage the pain away.

"Stubborn, as always," Tink remarked dryly.

Astrid came into the room and they all looked at her. "Um, sir, we're wondering how to proceed now that the captain has been, um, well, disintegrated?" Astrid asked, looking to Rumpel for guidance.

Belle's eyes widened with fear. She glanced to her husband who sensed something was off with his wife. "What? I killed him?" Belle asked as her head flew up and her hands soon followed at her temples. Rumpel sensed relief in her voice and tone.

"Yes, milady," Astrid said.

Belle looked down in relief. "Thank goodness," she said softly.

"Why, my Belle? What had that scoundrel done to you?" Rumpel asked.

"Nothing, I swear it," Belle said shakily.

"Lying already," Rumpel said, "Is that to protect his name or yourself?"

"It's to protect you, my love. I don't wish for you to do anything you'll regret or have weighing on your conscience," Belle said.

"Leave us, please. Let Jefferson know that I'll be up in a moment," Rumpel told Tink and Astrid as they left the room to leave the couple alone.

"Rumpel, I..." Belle started but Rumpel held a hand up to stop her.

"What did he do to you? And I want the truth," Rumpel said.

"He...he..." Belle couldn't even bring herself to tell him. She was too ashamed and frightened. Rumpel sat down beside her on the bed and took her hands in his.

"Darling, please tell me, why did you kill him? Why the relief?" Rumpel asked. Belle looked at him, sable brown eyes meeting blue.

"He tried to accost me before Blackbeard's ship attacked us. If it weren't for Jefferson, he would've forced himself on me," Belle said with tears in her eyes and her voice thick with emotion.

Rumpel wrapped his wife in his strong arms. He kissed her head tenderly.

"Oh, my love, I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you. Just another way that I've failed you," Rumpel said sadly.

"No, there was nothing you could've done, Rumpel," Belle said, "He tried, but he didn't succeed and I have no doubt that had he tried to hurt me, you would've come for me."

"I love you, my Belle," Rumpel said.

"And I love you," Belle said before capturing his lips with hers.


	5. Chapter 5

 

Belle fell asleep quickly, exhausted from the attack by a lusty sea captain, being fired upon by corsairs and using so much magic. It was a wonder she hadn't collapsed sooner. Rumpel tucked her back into bed and walked outside to find Tink and Nova returning.

"She is asleep. Keep watch over her until I return. I'll be back soon."

Tink and Nova nodded, then Tink entered the chambers to check on her mistress. But Nova needed to have a word with her mistress' new husband.

"Nova?" Rumpel asked.

"My Lord, Tink and I knew of Belle's magic. We never told anyone because she is family to us. We love her and we will protect her, but since her powers have been revealed there are some of the deceased captain's men that are plotting. Some want revenge. I assure you, Tink and I will not let Belle out of our sights, unless she is with you. You are our mistress's husband, we will trust her with you only."

"Thank you," Rumpel nodded, understanding and very glad Belle had two amazing women in her life that loved her and wanted only to protect her.

"Your second in command, Jefferson, has returned and is waiting for you in his cabin. He claims he needs to speak with you about what to do with the enslaved woman from Blackbeard's ship," Nova said, relaying the message Jefferson had given her before leaving Rumpelstiltskin to join Tink.

Rumpel made his way to Jefferson's cabin with a heavy heart. He still felt as though he'd failed Belle against Killian. He should have been there to protect her. It was a blessing in disguise that Blackbeard had attacked when he had. Who knows what would have happened? Rumpel's fists clenched tight and he could feel his blood boiling from anger, at the very thought of that stupid captain trying to force himself on his Belle. If Belle hadn't killed him, he definitely would have now!

_Belle is mine_! Rumpel glared at the floor as he continued to walk. He noticed a red glow at the corner of his eye, and looked down in shock! His fists were glowing red! Rumpel unclenched his hands and tried to calm down, dragging deep cleansing breaths into his lungs. The magic faded. He looked around, but he was completely alone. He really did have magic now, and it was tied to his emotions.

Rumpel shook it off, deciding to deal with it later. Right then, he needed to talk to Jefferson. Rumpel's step quickened to the cabin. Jefferson was standing outside his cabin with his arms crossed. "Jefferson." Rumpel greeted.

"Rum, we need to discuss about the enslaved women."

"We should make plans for them to have passage home if they know where home is."

"I am already working on it. Our men are protecting the women and getting information on where they are from. I am not trusting the dead captain's crew at present … for apparent reasons," Jefferson replied.

Rumpel nodded. "If you were doing this already, then what do you need to discuss with me?"

"There is one woman that cannot go home. She was sold into slavery and wishes to travel with us. She requests sanctuary with us in our land."

Rumpel looked at Jefferson perplexed and wondering why this one woman wanted sanctuary in his land.

"Where is this woman?"

"Inside my cabin. I did not know where else to put her for now," Jefferson directed his head to his cabin door.

Rumpel nodded and Jefferson opened the door to his room. There was a woman with ebony hair sitting down on the bed.

"Rumpelstiltskin, allow me to introduce Regina. She was one of the slaves on board," Jefferson claimed closing the door once Rumpel entered.

"Regina. It is a pleasure to meet you, milady." Rumpel bowed giving this woman respect. "My man mentioned you wish sanctuary. May I ask why? Why do you not wish to return to your home?"

Regina's hands nervously fidgeted before she replied. "Because of my mother. She sold me into slavery for certain reasons that I cannot reveal. After what I've been through, I am sure you can understand my inability to trust. I have nothing back home. You might be my last hope. Please!" Regina stared at Rumpel, her eyes begging for help.

Rumpel turned his head to look at Jefferson and sighed. Then slightly nodded his head that only Jefferson could see. His friend looked appalled at the silent suggestion, casting Rumpelstiltskin a wide eyed stare of disbelief. The viking only arched a brow, daring the man to argue. He did as he'd been ordered and stalked out of the room, grumbling under his breath.

Rumpelstiltskin pulled one of the wooden chairs closer to the bed and sat down, trying to appear as non-threatening as possible so as to gain the girl's trust. Regina eyed him, shifting uneasily on her feet as she watched over the broad man's muscular shoulders as the door swung closed with a soft click, taking with it the only one of these mysterious warriors she was sure she could trust, for he had rescued her from the dark depths of that vile ship just when she'd begun to believe she would never again see the light of day.

She felt the spark of magical electricity dance up her spine and into her arm, but she squelched it before it could reach her fingertips. She swallowed, feeling his gaze bore into her. He studied her up and down, scrutinizing every twitch and small movement of her body, and Regina held her breath, forcing herself to meet the Viking's ocher orbs with her own. Her heart hammered in her chest as she attempted to address him, her voice shaking as she spoke. She couldn't let him know her secret. Her magic was strong, and she usually had an easy enough time controlling it, but sometimes, her emotions got the better of her and it sprang forth of its own free will. She crossed her fingers behind her back and prayed this was not one of those times.

"W- What do you want with me?" she asked, her gaze never leaving the menacing sheathed weapon that hung to the left of his belt loop as tendrils of magic continued to course through her blood, making her more nervous by the second. What would he do if he found out? Would he send her back to the slave trade? She couldn't let that happen. It was impossible for her to survive on more day on that wretched route. No, whatever she did, Rumpelstiltskin could never know the truths of her past.

Rumpel laughed and placed a gentle but firm hand atop her shoulder. The girl shriveled at the sudden contact, wincing as though she thought he was about to slap her. "No need to act like a caged animal, dearie. I gave my word to offer you sanctuary, and that is what I shall do. No one among this crew will harm you again, not while I'm in charge."

"In… In charge?" she stammered, glancing frantically around the small room, almost expecting the fearsome captain to barge in at any moment. "But where's…?"

An uncharacteristic giggle bubbled free from the Viking's throat as a smug smirk curled on the edges of his lips. "Blackbeard has been… indisposed, shall we say," he informed her with a glint in his eye.

"Indisposed?" Regina repeated. "So, you mean, he's…?"

"Dead? Yes, he is quite dead, pet. He cannot harm you now."

Regina's eyes widened in disbelief as relief flooded her body "But how did you ever manage such a feat?" she wondered, amazed that anyone could defeat the man once known as the most powerful captain to ever sail the seas,

Rumpel waved his hand, completely dismissing her question. "That is none of your concern, dearie," he said. "All that matters now is he is gone, and you are safe with us. On one condition of course."

"C- Condition?"

The Viking scoffed at her apparent naiveté. "But of course, dearie. You didn't think I would let a stranger among my crew without a price, did you?"

Regina flushed, ashamed to admit that was, in fact, exactly what she'd thought, as ridiculous as it sounded. "Well I-"

"Worry not, pet," he purred. "My price is simple. For safe passage aboard my ship and protection from your mother on behalf of Jefferson, and myself, all I require of you is… The truth."

Regina's head snapped up at that, and her mouth formed a small 'o' of surprise as guilt and terror twisted her gut. Magic sparked of the end of her fingertips, and she quickly drew her hands behind her back. Did he already know her secret? How was that possible? She'd barely been here twenty minutes! "The… truth?" she asked. "But I already told you-"

"Ah, ah, ah, dearie. You told me you sought sanctuary from your mother, for reasons you could not disclose. Now that we are alone, however, I was hoping I could convince you to change your mind."

The young girl shook her head, her lips pressed together in a tight yet determined line. "I'm afraid not, milord-"

"Rumpel."

"Er… Alright," Regina amended as a slight blush crept up her cheeks at the sudden informality. "Rumpel." She cleared her throat and twined her hands together, not willing to meet his kind gaze. "If I told you why I ran, your entire party might end up in danger," she explained. "And I will not put my rescuers in harm's way."

"Ah, but you see, dearie," he pulled the amulet from around his neck and rested the ancient talisman carefully in his palm. "I am already in harm's way, simply by my mere existence."

Regina's eyes widened at the sight of the legendary charm. She'd thought it was naught but a mere fairy tale until now. "Is that…?"

Rumpel nodded and allowed her to lightly touch the smooth stone. "Indeed it is, dearie. You see, I am a mage too. Though I have only just come into my powers."

"I… I was born with mine," Regina breathed, awestruck. "But… How did you know?"

"I could feel it from the moment I met you, as sure as I can my own," he said simply, and Regina nodded, grateful when he gestured to the chair next to him and allowed her to take a seat.

"It's true," she said sadly. "When my mother found out … She wanted me sent to the authorities, but just then the slave traders were passing through our village, and she figured if I couldn't be the duchess's daughter she so desired, she should at least receive some form of compensation for putting up with me. The next thing I knew I was in the hold of that ship, and I never saw her again."

Rumpel clucked his tongue and gently patted her knee, "Worry not, pet, you are in no danger here with us. My wife is a sorceress as well, so you will be in good company."

Regina smiled as some of the tension finally relieved itself from her shoulders. "Thank you, Rumpel. I shall find a way to repay you for your kindness."

"No matter, dearie," the Viking shook his head. "I'll be glad to have you aboard. Now, go find Jefferson. He should be up on deck. He will show you to your quarters."

Regina stood and bowed gracefully, her smile lighting up her eyes. "Thank you, sir. You won't regret your kindness."

"Indeed not, my dear. I shall see you at supper."

Rumpel left the room allowing Jefferson to take care of Regina. He walked to the main deck to see how his men and the captain's men were dealing with the captive pirates. Nova said the crew were planning a strike and wanting revenge on Belle for their captain's death. He could not let that happen.

The Viking stepped onto the main deck to find Killian's crew and some of Rumpel's men surrounding the few surviving captive pirates. Killian's second in command, now current captain was questioning them trying to get information, but apparently was getting nothing out of them. The acting captain gave his crew a signal and the men grabbed the three captives tossing them back onto their ship. The crew made it a point to take most of the supplies from the pirate ship, so they would have no choice but to dock and restock, so they would not chase after them.

As soon as the pirate ship was out of sight, Rumpel started to breathe again. At least for now...

The new captain, formerly first mate Hazzard, came up next to Rumpel also staring in the direction of the pirate ship before it disappeared from sight.

"All is well," Hazzard calmly commented. Rumpel did not reply or even look at him, simply sharing space with a fellow comrade.

"How many men did you lose?" Rumpel asked.

"Only five; they will be given a proper burial in the sea." Hazzard nodded, sadder for the lost life of the true captain. "How many did you lose?"

"None. My men have traveled with me for a while, and are used to battles with cheap pirates and bandits. Right now some of my men are working on getting information from the enslaved women so they may return home once we dock. As long as these women are on board they should be treated with respect." Rumpel stated matter-of-factly, his voice brooking no argument before walking away back to the under deck to the quarters.

"My men know how to treat women with respect," the captain said following Rumpel.

"Alright, good. All the women should be treated with respect no matter what reasons they came to be aboard that vessel." Rumpel needed to keep as much peace on his side as possible. They needed the current captain and crew to help them get to the next destination. They would arrive in a few more days, so calm needed to be maintained. He needed to make sure Hazzard and the crew would not go near Belle.

Once they both were under decks the captain asked, "Lady Belle … Is she something special to you Viking?" Hazzard glared trying to make sense of the Viking.

"She is under my protection. It is my job to make sure she remains safe." Rumpel did not want to reveal to this man that Belle was his wife. They already had enough problems as is.

"She has magic, Viking. I saw how she dispatched Killian, Blackbeard and most of his men. She is dangerous! There are laws against her because she wields magic."

"You are men of the sea. These laws do not apply to you. So leave her be." Rumpel warned, turning to face the captain.

"She killed our captain," Hazzard hissed, his teeth gnashing together. "That is punishable by death according to our laws."

Rumpel roared and shoved the captain against the bulkhead, his hand at Hazzard's throat. "You touch her, and I will personally cut off a hand or even both of your hands for the offense! Speak to her, go anywhere near her or even look at her, you will lose something valuable! This is your one warning! And I suggest you relay the message to your men. We have already just dealt with one battle. We do not need another one right now."

Rumpel felt his chest getting hot, as though he were burning from the inside out. It was his magic. With his rage, his magic was activating more. The urge to protect Belle was strong and his magic was responding to it. If he wasn't careful, this captain would discover Rumpel also had magic, and sell them out once they docked.

"And here is your warning. The crew loved Captain Killian, he was honest and went by a code of honor. The men will not be afraid to seek revenge, even if she is a woman," Hazzard choked out from the pressure Rumpel was applying to his neck.

"Your captain was a pirate in disguise. Before Blackbeard attacked, he was trying to force himself upon Lady Belle. Is that a man that goes by a code of honor?"

"How do you know he was not welcome-"

"If you wish to keep your tongue, I suggest you do not finish that sentence. Belle is a noble lady – all that is good and kind in the world - and deserves nothing but respect and love. The thing your _captain_ would never have given her. Do not breathe a word about her abilities to your men. And, make sure your men keep silent about it as well. Above all, do not go near Lady Belle!" Rumpel pushed off of the captain and walked away back to Belle. He had a gut feeling the crew might go after her. He just didn't know how or when. Killian was no better than the pirates that attacked, and if his crew wanted to act like fiends by taking revenge, then they would die like the other pirates.

"So many demands, Viking." The captain was rubbing his neck.

"She is mine... Mine to protect and see her safely back to her family." Rumpel stopped to speak, then continued to walk away from the captain.

As soon as Rumpel knew he was out of the captain's sight, he plopped himself against a wall. He looked down at his open hands, swirling red smoke-like magic was rising from them. His magic was making itself known, but he needed to get it under control. If not, Rumpel and everyone he cared about would be in danger. Rumpel closed his eyes and concentrated breathing slowly, calming his nerves. After a few minutes the magic disappeared. Once Rumpel was satisfied with his current state, he continued his walk back to Belle. He needed to be with his wife. He needed to hold her. He needed her more then he even needed to breathe at that moment.

~*V*~

In a far off land, a black stone castle sat high in the mountains. The land was constantly in darkness … so deep a darkness, no light could penetrate it. Raging storms surrounded the castle making sure no one could get in or even out, at least not without the dark being's permission.

The dark being was Zoso, he wore a rich black cloak covering his face from view. The black jewel around his neck suddenly pulsed, sensing one of the sister jewels activate. Zoso smiled knowing exactly which one it was.

"You are slipping up, Rumpelstiltskin."

Zoso rose from his throne walking to one of the windows that looked out onto the raging storm.

"You have been hiding from me long enough. Soon I will find you and I will take what is mine!" Zoso laughed to himself.

~*V*~

Rumpel arrived back to Belle's room to find her still asleep. Tink and Nova were on edge both pulling out their swords when Rumpel entered unannounced.

"Milord, we are sorry -" Nova apologized quickly, but Rumpel held up a hand to stop her.

"It is fine. I'm glad you two are on your guard. She hasn't woken yet?" he asked worriedly, his visage dark with worry.

Tink and Nova shook their heads.

"She will probably sleep for the rest of the night. I suggest you sleep too milord," Tink replied.

"I will in a minute. I just finished talking with the new Captain Hazzard."

"Will they attack?" Nova questioned wanting to confirm her suspicions of the crew.

"They might. Captain Hazzard made it clear the crew saw Belle kill Killian. So they do want revenge as you mentioned. We must be on our guard."

Both maids nodded, agreeing with their mistress's husband.

"If you are both up to it, I would like for us to take shifts to watch over Belle tonight."

"I will take the first watch,. Nova the second. We will wake you closer to the morning, milord. You need your rest," Tink responded. "If you need us we will be outside."

Eager to begin their duties, Tink and Nova left the room so Rumpel could find slumber next to his wife.

Rumpel shifted into bed wrapping his arms around Belle. He felt at peace with her and sleep came to Rumpel swiftly. He was awoken by Nova in the morning hours, the sky still dark. He'd had a good rest and was ready to take his shift to watch over Belle.

It was quiet that night, but it did not keep Rumpel's mind at ease as he looked at the door and back to his sleeping wife. He knew he didn't deserve her, but he was thankful to whatever powers that had brought them together. Rumpel could not imagine a life without her now. She was everything to him.

Rumpel sensed the sun was rising when there was a knock at the door. "Rum, it is Jeff."

Rumpel opened the door to reveal Jefferson.

"I'm sorry it is early but we need to talk to you."

"We?" Rumpel questioned looking farther outside the door revealing his top men; Jefferson, David, James, Leroy, Michael, and Peter looking at him.

"Give me a moment," Rumpel moved next door and knocked. Nova answered, looking bewildered with all the men in the hall. "Is everything okay milord?"

"Nova I'm sorry, but could you or Tink look after Belle. My men and I need to talk."

Nova nodded, grabbing her sword and calling for Tink to wake up and meet her in Belle's room. Nova shifted around Rumpel knocking into Leroy trying to get to Belle's room.

"Oh! Sorry," Nova blushed, shyly averting her eyes as she then turned to go into Belle's room.

"No problem." Leroy responded with a slight smile, finding Nova's blush charming.

"Alright let's find someplace less crowded to talk," Jefferson responded.

All seven men walked out on deck. It was still early and the crew were barely waking for their breakfast.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Rumpel turned to his men.

"Lady Belle … She has magic." David spoke first.

Rumpel nodded, "And …"

"Are you okay with this?" James asked.

"Yes, I know of her magic. She does not wield it for dark purposes. She uses it to try to help if she can. She has saved my life with it and she saved this ship from pirates. My question to you, is how do you all feel about it?"

All the men looked at each other and nodded. "We are fine with it as well. We know you and Lady Belle are in love. We support you,and we were originally hired to protect her, and we will! She is your lady and in return she is our lady too." Jefferson said, speaking for them all.

Rumpel smiled at his men. "Thank you. Then why did you feel the need for a chat?"

"We just wanted to make sure you were okay with it. And that your feelings hadn't changed," Leroy shrugged.

"Never!" Rumpel growled.

Suddenly the men heard a scream from below deck and they all bolted without even a thought.


End file.
